


The Roles We Play

by sassandpanache, sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball!Rhett, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, TheaterKid!Link, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Rhett’s failing his theater class so in order to save his grade, he joins the crew of NC State’s fall production of ‘Cat on a Hot Tin Roof’. What he doesn’t realize is that the next month will change his life.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 249
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to Em for writing the more intimate scenes of this fic and Appa for being a beta extraordinaire. Thanks to BOTH of them for being incredible sounding boards for me throughout the process.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sass-and-panache. I'll be using the tag #rhinkroles for any updates on this fic.
> 
> Enjoy the show.

It was supposed to be easy.

At least, that was what Rhett was telling himself as he walked towards the auditorium doors. Signing up for the class, he didn’t think it would require much brain power or effort. But it did, and if he didn’t pass, his scholarship was in jeopardy. Sure, he was a junior and could probably handle a year of student loans, but his father would have slaughtered him at the prospect.

After a conversation with Coach, Professor Morgan had offered Rhett an ultimatum: help work on the set design of the fall play, or get an ‘F’ in Introduction to the Theater. The last part was a little too embarrassing to admit to literally anyone, so working on the set design it was. Because of the conversation between Coach and Professor Morgan, it wasn’t going to interfere with practice or games, but it was going to take a toll on Rhett’s personal life. It was only going to be for a month, but it already felt like a year in Rhett’s head.

As he stopped in front of the doors, he silently pumped himself up in his head. Repeated mantras of self-confidence and charisma cycled through his head as they often did before he went into public situations. He was the campus basketball star; beloved by all, but at the end of the day, it was exhausting and, more recently, Rhett couldn’t help but feel an acute case of imposter syndrome building up in his head. 

The other problem he felt was that this was not his typical crowd. He needed to cut any feelings of doubt off at the pass. He took a deep breath, forcefully exhaled and pushed on the doors. 

He took in the sight of the stage as he walked down the aisle. He’d never seen such a flurry of activity in such a small space. There were guys working on the framing; a group of girls pulling at different racks of clothing and finally, a group of folks with what looked to be scripts in their hands sitting in a circle. Professor Morgan was walking around them, hands behind her back, head tilted up as she was listening. She made another turn and caught Rhett out of the corner of her eye.

“Mr. McLaughlin! So glad you could join us!” her voice rang out from the stage. All activity stopped, and Rhett shifted a bit under the attention of so many eyes turning to take him in.

“My lovely little beasts, this is Rhett McLaughlin,” Professor Morgan said from the front of the stage, turning to address everyone. “Gregg, he’ll be helping you with set design, so if you could show him the ropes, I would appreciate it.”

“Sure thing,” Gregg said as he stepped forward. Rhett breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew Gregg from a few parties he’d been to. He was a decent dude and just the small fact of knowing someone helped Rhett’s anxiety ease slightly.

Gregg waved him over to the side. He quickly came over, and climbed the steps to the stage, slapping his hand into Gregg’s for a familiar handshake. 

“How’re you doin’, man?” Gregg asked.

“No complaints. Well, except maybe for one,” Rhett said, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

Gregg laughed. “It’s not so bad, man. It’s actually a really cool gig.”

“How many of these have you done?”

“About four. I did a little set design in high school, but once I realized how much they needed here, I was definitely into it.” Rhett looked at Gregg questioningly. Gregg noticed and shrugged. “I used to help my dad frame houses, and I like working with wood; it’s a stress reliever for me.”

“That’s cool, man.” 

“Yep. Anyway, let me introduce you to the rest of the team.”

There were four other guys and two girls helping with set design. As they were talking, it became obvious that the group over by the costume racks were staring at them.

“Man, those ladies are into us,” Josh said, elbowing Rhett.

“No, man,” Chase said, his arms crossing. “They’re into Rhett.”

“Oh, come on,” Josh said, running a hand over his buzzed hair.

“We’ve been working on all this stuff for two days already, and they haven’t paid us any attention,” Cassie said. “You honestly think that today they woke up, were bonked on the head and started thinking you were a fine piece of ass?” She barked a laugh. “You’re delusional.”

Josh stuck out his tongue. “Whatever, Cassie. You’re just jealous.”

“How can she be jealous if she’s dating the stage manager?” a voice said from behind them. “Get back to it.”

Rhett turned around and was faced with a petite blonde who had a clipboard in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Hi, I’m Rhett,” he said.

“Stevie. You going to work or just talk all day?” There was an edge of playfulness to her tone, but Rhett could tell she also meant business.

“I’m here to work.”

“Awesome. Then get to it. If you need anything, ask Gregg. If he’s not around, come find me.”

“Sounds like a plan, boss,” Rhett said, a smile playing on his lips. Stevie smirked again. 

“Don’t you forget it,” she said as she turned to walk away.

Cassie smacked him on the arm. “She likes you!”

Rhett rolled his eyes as Gregg announced to the group they needed to work. As Gregg was talking to Chase and Josh about what they needed to do, Rhett’s attention refocused on the group by the costume racks. As he looked their way, they all hurried to look busy, pink racing across the ladies’--and one guy’s--cheeks. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to get the attention of the ladies--and yeah, even some guys. Most days he reveled in it.

But what was out of the ordinary was that Rhett barely paid attention to their stolen glances now that they knew he was looking. What was out of the ordinary was a pair of crystal blue eyes from the actors’ circle staring at him, stealing his focus and sparking a fire in his belly. What was out of the ordinary was that it was a guy who made Rhett feel like he couldn’t breathe.

Rhett moved through most of the set building that day with relative ease. Being tall and strong had its advantages. All he had been asked to do so far was holding framing in place as the rest of the crew worked on getting pieces together. Along the way, he found himself laughing and cracking jokes with them. Most of the banter occurred between Cassie, Chase and Josh. Gregg would try to play peacemaker while Angela and Davin worked quietly. 

He took a break at one point, making his way offstage to his bag in the seat to grab his water bottle. 

“Welcome to the show,” he heard as he took a sip of water. Surprised, he dribbled on himself and tried to step back quickly to avoid getting it on his chest and bumping into the source of the mystery voice in the process. He spun around to face the person and froze at the same icy blue eyes that had captivated him earlier. 

“Whoa, there, buddyroll. I was just saying hi,” the man said. Rhett still felt frozen. His brain had completely shut down and the spinning wheel of death was all he could register. He gazed at the man in front of him, etching his features into his brain. He was tall and slender but had such broad shoulders for someone who seemed to have such a small waist. His hair was messy and long, a little like Rhett’s, but straighter until it flipped out at the ends. His lips were defined with a Cupid’s bow that could cut glass. Finally, his eyes that captivated so much of Rhett’s attention before were surrounded by clear framed glasses that seemed to enhance the man’s attractiveness rather than detract from it. The look on his face, however, was one of concern.

“You okay, man?”

The words seemed to fully reboot Rhett’s brain, and he remembered at least who he was and where he was.  _ How _ he was was a lot more confusing.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Just surprised me is all,” Rhett said.  _ In more ways than one _ , he thought.

“Gotcha. Sorry about that. Just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Link.”

“Rhett. Nice to meet you.”

Both of them stood there a moment longer, nodding their heads, unsure of what to say next. Rhett finally figured something out.

“I saw you reading in the circle. You got a part?”

“Yeah, I’m Brick.”

“Brick?”

Link pulled a face. “Yeah, Brick Pollitt.”

Rhett shrugged.

Link’s eyes widened slightly. “Do you know the play we’re doing?”

“Um, Cats?”

Link breathed out an incredulous laugh. “No. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Rhett could feel the embarrassment rising in his chest, not only at not knowing the play but at how Link was looking at him. He needed to get away.

“I, uh, I need to get back to work. Nice meeting you. Break a leg,” Rhett said. He turned on his heel and walked away, unwilling to let Link reply.

Rhett went through the motions again after the break, stealing glances Link’s way every so often. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him feel this bumbling. He had been open to the idea of being attracted to guys. There were even a few celebrities he thought were pretty hot. Hell, Ian Somerhalder could use his vampire smolder on Rhett anytime he liked. But in real life, day-to-day situations, he’d never met a guy that turned his head. Not until Link.

He was stirred out of his thoughts by Professor Morgan announcing they were done for the day and to report back the day after tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. sharp. Before he could escape, the costume team swarmed around the exit and stopped him to let him know how much they appreciated his “dedication to the arts”. He was polite, laying the charm on thick which earned him a few come hither looks and blushes. But by the time he was able to break away from them, with a promise to help them clean the costume room another day, he looked around to find Link gone. 

“Come on, man,” Gregg said, slapping Rhett on the shoulder. “Want to grab a beer?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, it's been a rough day for a lot of my mythical friends, so I'm posting early and hoping it gives a little sunshine to y'all today.

Rhett was eager to get to the next rehearsal as he bounded across campus. Practice yesterday felt really good, and he had aced an exam in his hardest class. He also felt he had a handle on what had happened with Link. He just didn’t have the confidence.

It was clear that the theater was Link’s domain. As he had rehearsed, he had all of the self-confidence and charisma that Rhett usually found himself with. He carried himself with grace; a smile that lit up the stage. This was where Link shined. No wonder Rhett was struck by him. He was the Rhett of that world. Rhett had no interest in being the Rhett of that world. He had enough to deal with and, in a month, he wouldn’t be in that world anyway.

There was a small part of him, however, that was interested in having Link be his friend. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes, and Rhett couldn’t help but wonder if a little of Link’s self-confidence could rub off on him. He sincerely doubted that Link needed to repeat words of affirmation and mantras to make himself confident. 

He pushed his way into the auditorium, another flurry of activity before him. The costume crew--Emily, Ellie, Jenna, and Jordan--swarmed him quickly as he walked in. They were all talking at once, but Rhett was barely paying any attention to them. Link was walking back and forth on the stage, focused on the script. He was wearing Vans, skinny jeans and a button-down plaid shirt that fit his slender frame so well. Rhett’s breath caught in his throat when Link looked up at the sound of laughter that came from the group in front of him. Rhett’s attention went back to them; apparently, Ellie had said something funny and he chuckled politely. He stole another glance at Link and saw the man’s brow furrowed in concern before going back to the script.

Usually, Rhett was more attentive to his fans. But right now, he just wanted to get to the stage. He didn’t want to come off as a dick, though, so he listened for a little longer and asked some questions to show some interest. Eventually, he was able to break away and hustled his way to the stage. 

Link was now sitting at the front of the stage, his legs tucked under him as he was making notes in his script. Rhett approached quietly.

“Hey, Link,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant.  _ No big deal, _ Rhett thought.  _ He’s just the you in this world. _

Link glanced up, a flash of what Rhett could only interpret as annoyance on his face before schooling itself into something more neutral.

“Hey, Rhett,” he said, no trace of warmth in his tone.

“How’s learning your lines coming?” Despite whatever bug crawled up Link’s ass in the last two days, Rhett was determined to try and be his friend.

“It’s fine. I really have to focus on it. Need anything?”

“Uh, no. Would you be interested in getting a beer after this?”

“Not particularly. Thanks, though.”

“Oh. Okay. No problem.”

Link turned his attention back to his script as Rhett walked away, glancing back at least once. He was confused. He realized not knowing the play was a faux pas, but it couldn’t have been that bad.

Unless Link was judging him for being on the crew and not an actor. But that couldn’t have been it either. He was kind and warm with everyone on the crew--he even had his fair share of laughs and conversation with the costume group. 

So what was it about Rhett? His good mood was rapidly disappearing and he wasn’t sure why this was bothering him as much as it was. He quickly repeated his mantra of self-confidence as he approached Gregg.

“Hey, man, you okay?” Gregg asked as he got the supplies set out.

“Yeah, I’m all right. Let’s just get to it.”

There was a lot to the set design that Rhett was able to get into. He’d moved from holding things in place to painting today and was having a good time. He really liked chatting with the group he was with and they seemed to like him a lot. Not only that, other actors had stopped by to talk with him. They were all very nice and asked him questions about basketball and how he liked doing this.

So why was he still bothered by Link? Link had held his distance from the group when Rhett was with them, but if Cassie went to go grab something or Gregg had a question, Link was there chatting with them, a smile on his face.

As Rhett was painting, the actors were running scenes in front of them. Rhett found himself watching more than painting. He was picking up bits and pieces of the play as they rehearsed. There was a patriarch who was dying and the brothers were home for his birthday. But what blew Rhett away were the actors themselves. They were all really talented. Especially Link. His character seemed to have an alcohol problem and as he ran through the scene over and over, Rhett noticed he’d change something small. Something like his stance when facing his “wife”; how he gripped the glass. Gregg had to shake Rhett from his daze more than once.

Break time came and Rhett dangled his legs over the edge of the stage, lightly bumping against the front. Eating a granola bar, he enjoyed a moment of quiet before a few of the other actors joined him, chatting with him. He could see Link out in the seats, talking to Professor Morgan. Link looked his way and Rhett came to a conclusion. He was going to bring the McLaughlin charm. Show Link what he was missing by being a standoffish prick.

The conversation flowed smoothly between Rhett and the actors. He praised how well they were running through their scenes with enthusiasm. He regaled them with some of his go-to stories, sure to impress. Rachel, who was playing Maggie, was particularly kind and laughed at all of Rhett’s jokes, no matter how terrible they were. Usually, that sort of thing rubbed Rhett the wrong way, but for some reason, he thought she was genuinely entertained. Or maybe she was just that good of an actress.

Rhett tried to keep Link in his periphery. Link hadn’t come to join them and, instead, was chatting with Stevie and Cassie. He turned his attention back to the group.  _ Focus, McLaughlin. _

The rest of the rehearsal went well; Rhett enjoyed everyone’s company more and more with each passing interaction. There was a twinge of sadness that it took him so long in his college career to meet folks like this. 

He grabbed his bag, giving a wave to the folks left behind on the stage. He pushed the door to the auditorium open and started the walk to the dining hall. As he walked, he realized the figure in front of him had a familiar haircut. He picked up his pace. He was just going to walk past Link, no words exchanged. If Link wasn’t interested in him, he wasn’t interested in Link.

He fought the urge to graze Link as he went by, keeping his head down and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

He almost didn’t hear it.

“Rhett?”

Rhett looked back to see Link pull an earbud out and mess with his hair a bit. 

_ Be cool, McLaughlin. _

“Oh, hey, Link. Didn’t see you there.”

“Not surprising,” Link said. Rhett squinted, trying to understand what Link could mean by that. Link pointed up. “It’s dark out.”

“Ha, yeah. Daylight Savings Time is weird like that.” Link caught up to Rhett and shoved his phone and earbuds into his pocket. Rhett willed himself to stay calm and be cool.

“Yeah, but that extra hour of sleep is pretty nice.”

“Tell me about it. That first morning practice felt so much sweeter.”

“What time do you have practice?”

“5:00 a.m. is when we need to be in the gym for warm-ups. Drills start at 6:00.”

Link looked shocked. “Seriously? How are you still on your feet?” 

Rhett laughed. “It’s not that bad. Usually, I’d do a nap when rehearsals are and it’d keep me going for a few more hours at night. But now, I’m just heading to grab something to eat and go back to my dorm for homework.”

“Nice. Well, I hope you get some rest. Early morning tomorrow, I assume?”

“Yep.”

“Cool. Later, Rhett.”

“Later.”

Link walked away and Rhett felt like he floated his way to the dining hall. Maybe Link wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick adjustment! Due to Rhink Three Ways publishing every Friday, I want to give that space to breathe so I'm shifting the posting of this fic to Tuesday // Thursday // Saturday. Cool? Cool.
> 
> As always, undying love to Em and Appa.

Another day, another rehearsal.

Rhett was finding he was looking forward to rehearsal more and more. It was the end of week one and next week, rehearsals would be everyday. Rhett was starting to feel his packed schedule’s effects when his head hit the pillow at night. He didn't mind though, because to his surprise, the joy he felt every time he stepped into the theater was something he didn't feel even before stepping onto the court. He was enjoying getting to know everyone and the different roles and responsibilities the crew had. Not only that, Link seemed to be nicer to him and actually laughed at one of Rhett’s jokes. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face after that.

The set designers had finished painting the set and Stevie had reassigned Rhett to help with various tasks backstage. Today, he was fulfilling his promise to the costume crew with express instruction from Professor Morgan. He’d help them organize the costume room and pull appropriate pieces that could be used in the play. He still hadn’t read the play or seen the movie, but he figured they weren’t looking to him for his fashion sense anyway.

He found his way backstage to the costume room where Ellie, Jordan and Emily already were. 

“Hey, y’all,” Rhett said, shifting his bag off his shoulder and into the corner. “Where’s Jenna?”

“Oh, she ran out to get Link some herbal tea. He was complaining about a sore throat and she swore she had just the cure for him,” Jordan said.

“Oh. That sucks Link is sick,” Rhett said, briefly looking back into the hall. This was the first rehearsal where he wouldn’t be able to see the actors run their scenes. It bummed him out, but he was still happy to be helping the costume crew. He moved in and took a seat at one of the vanities.

Ellie made a noise. Emily and Jordan both stopped to give her a look. 

“What? We all know she has a crush on him,” Ellie said. “Not like it’ll do her any good.”

Rhett’s stomach fluttered.  _ I didn’t realize he had a girlfriend,  _ he thought.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Jenna rushing through the door.

“See? Told you I’d be back soon enough!” she said, trying to catch her breath. She looked startled when she spotted Rhett. “Oh! I didn’t see you there, Rhett.” She blushed as she shed her jacket and smiled at Emily. “What’s the plan?”

“We’ve got to get this room organized; whoever did the last show needs to be shot for leaving it like this. We also need to start pulling for the cast and figuring out where we’ve got holes,” Emily said.

“What are we looking for?” Jordan asked. Rhett breathed a silent sigh of relief that someone asked the question. 

“Suits for Matt and Alex. Something matronly for Christine and Teresa. Rachel’s going to need a dress. Something form-fitting that will accentuate her curves, but nothing overtly sexy. Also, another dress, but slightly more day to day. Remember Elizabeth Taylor. Link’s got more changes--he’ll be in a robe, then pajamas and then a white button-down and khakis. He’s got that Paul Newman swagger, so let’s get him close to emulate.”

Rhett blushed at the idea of costume changes during the performances. Not only that, Link would have to be in a robe? He couldn’t imagine getting on stage and having to wear a robe and pajamas in front of strangers. 

“For now,” Emily continued, “if you see anything along those lines, set them over on the table behind Rhett. Anything else, sort. Men’s stuff on that rack, women’s stuff on that rack and accessories over here. Then break it out by item--shirts, pants, jackets, et cetera.”

“But stuff is already on these racks,” Ellie said.

With those words, Emily turned, wrapped her arms around the clothing on the racks and lifted them up. When she felt she had enough off the racks, she dropped the armload unceremoniously on the ground. She did it again for the second rack. Ellie’s mouth dropped open in shock as Jenna, Jordan and Rhett stifled laughs.

“Now they’re not. Let’s get to it,” Emily said as she started picking through the clothing. 

Jordan pulled out his phone and a few taps later, some music was playing through the phone speaker. Rhett went over to his bag and pulled out his Bluetooth speaker and within minutes, they were all enjoying the music.

They all fell into an easy groove as they sorted. Emily found herself manning the men’s rack as Ellie managed the women’s rack. Jenna and Jordan were sorting through all the clothing on the other racks while Rhett sat in the middle of the floor going through everything Emily had dumped. 

As Rhett went through the piles, he was able to find things here and there. A suit jacket that might work for Matt. A brown dress that could pass for matronly. His fingers grazed over a white shirt in the pile and he could imagine Link on stage wearing it, the top buttons undone just so with a little chest hair peeking out. He wondered if Link had contacts. Not that there was anything wrong with his glasses, but the idea of Link’s eyes bright and unobstructed felt like a lethal weapon Professor Morgan could unleash on an unsuspecting audience. Link without glasses felt even more deadly.

Rhett was shaken from his thoughts by Jordan’s voice ringing out in an exaggerated Southern accent,

“Why, my, my,” Jordan said in a singsongy voice. In his hands was a brown pillbox hat with a little veil that he was fixing. “I think this could be perfect for Big Mama. What do you think, Rhett?” Before Rhett knew it, Jordan was placing the hat on Rhett’s untamed curls. The crew laughed a bit at the sight before Ellie snatched up a garish blue feather boa.

“But Rhett needs a little pizzazz in his life, don’t you think?” she said as she draped the boa around his neck, pulling the ends through her hands. 

“Now, y’all,” Rhett said, exaggerating his accent and mustering what he could of his impression of his Mama scolding him. “I do declare that these are not my colors.  _ My  _ colors are blush and bashful.”

Shocked faces registered the reference around the room, before it burst with uproarious laughter, everyone sinking to the floor. Rhett couldn’t help but laugh with them. Never in his life did he think being forced to watch movies with his mama would pay off like this, but he was damn glad for it. He hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time. He was laughing so hard, he almost missed seeing Link in the doorway.

The laughing slowed to a stop as everyone else noticed Link at the door. He had a clouded look on his face that brightened once he had everyone’s attention.

“Hey, y’all. It seems like quite a party back here. Wanted to make sure you knew it was break time though. Morgan’s got snacks for us in the seats.”

“Oh, thanks, Link,” Emily said as she stood.

Link glanced back down at Rhett before walking away. Rhett felt pinned under the glance. It had only lasted a second but felt like longer.

They all stood to head out to the front of house. Just as Rhett was about to walk out, he noticed an email alert from his professor on his phone. 

“Hey, guys, I’ll catch up. Just gotta check this email.”

Murmurs of acceptance trailed out of the door and Rhett was left to check his email in peace. There was nothing so nerve-wracking as an unsolicited email from a professor, but thankfully, it wasn’t anything urgent or life-altering--just some answers to questions that Rhett had during class that weren’t able to be answered.

With that, Rhett started to walk to the seats but stopped short. He could hear Link’s voice coming from Professor Morgan’s office and he had very clearly said Rhett’s name. He inched closer to hear what was being said.

“--I don’t understand where his sudden interest came from, but does he have to be  _ here _ ?”

Rhett pulled back in surprise. Was Link really talking about him?

“Link, if he has an interest in theater, we don’t turn away anyone who can help us. You know this. I think there’s something else. What is it?” Professor Morgan’s voice was calm and measured. 

“He’s a distraction!” Link blurted, his words sharp and piercing to Rhett’s heart. “He’s distracting the crew from getting their jobs done!”

“No, he isn’t. The set got done two days early.”

“Well, he was sitting on the floor in the costume room cracking jokes and distracting them!”

“I’m surprised that the crew is even working right now. Link. You know as well as I do, as a leading man, you set the tone for the production with how you treat everyone--not just cast, but crew as well. Give him a chance.”

Link sighed. Rhett realized he should move before he was discovered by either person on the other side of the door. 

He felt numb. He thought Link was coming around. He thought that there was still a chance they could be friends. He didn’t understand what it was about him that seemed to annoy Link so much. As Rhett walked to the auditorium seats, the numbness was quickly being replaced with anger. He kept walking slowly, past everyone saying his name, first in beckoning, then in confusion. He reached the auditorium doors before another voice called his name, strong and clear. He turned back to see Link and Professor Morgan on the stage, Link stepping forward, a look of concern on his face.

Rhett breathed deeply, fighting the stinging feeling at his eyes and pushed the doors open, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the theater, Rhett kept walking. He walked all around campus, near buildings he’d never been before and some familiar. As he walked, his anger started to fade and was just replaced with that same numb feeling. 

Ever since he was a kid, it had never been easy for Rhett to be the center of attention. There were times he sought it out, but overwhelmingly, he had to build his confidence. It wasn’t easy when he hit his first growth spurt, so he built confidence by cracking jokes. It wasn’t easy when his talent on the court became more nuanced and developed, earning the attention of coaches and looks from his teammates, so he built confidence by helping his teammates with drills thereby also giving him confidence in his skills. It wasn’t easy becoming the captain of the basketball team, the level of responsibility weighing on his shoulders, but all of a sudden, he couldn’t seem to build confidence. So he faked it. He faked being the big man on campus, he faked being the perfect student, perfect friend, perfect son. Along the way, he lost a part of himself. And behind the illusion of confidence, he had built a wall to hide the most vulnerable parts of himself.

He agreed to things his dad wanted for him; his coaches wanted for him. Let them give him his dreams. “ _Go into engineering.” “Your best bet is joining the Wolfpack.” “The goal is captain, son.” “Imagine winning a championship.”_

He created mantras in his head to repeat, sometimes all throughout the day. He kept plastering smiles on and for what? Friends who liked him for his popularity? No meaningful connection with someone who knows who he is—who he  _ really  _ is? But then again, who was he?

Even in the short week he had gone to rehearsals, though, he felt a spark of something. Something long buried. A sense that he might be destined for something different. Something he could enjoy more than some engineering job and reminiscing about his glory days on the court. 

He thought back to high school and beyond. He always loved writing and being creative. But once basketball and school took over, there wasn’t any time for that anymore. Rhett’s heart felt pain of something long-buried resurfacing and refusing to be ignored anymore.

He slowly walked his way back home, tired. He distantly realized he had left his bag at the auditorium, but he didn’t want to go back. Not yet. It was good he kept his keys and wallet on him.

The elevator dinged on his floor and the doors opened. He could see a small figure sitting near his door, her head swiveling toward the intrusive noise.

“Hey, Stevie,” Rhett said as he walked toward her, unlocking the door. 

Stevie scrambled to her feet, his bag in hand. “You left this,” she said, following Rhett into the room and dropping it on his desk.

“Thanks,” he said, sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was grateful he didn’t have to worry about a roommate—his father insisted he have a private suite to focus on his studies and time on the court.

Stevie pulled out his desk chair, swiveling it around to face him. “Everyone was worried about you after you left. Want to talk about it?” she asked, leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

Rhett sighed. “I overheard Link tell Professor Morgan that I was a distraction.”

“Ah,” Stevie said, sitting back.

“Yeah. The worst part is that he’s been nice to me the last couple of rehearsals. But it turns out it’s just to set a good example for the production.”

“Did he say that?”

“No, but Professor Morgan said he needed to set the tone by being nice or something like that. I don’t know,” Rhett said, feeling exhausted just even thinking about what had happened.

“Mm. She is a big believer in her actors treating crew with kindness. You wouldn’t believe how much of an asshole some actors can be. But I wouldn’t worry about Link. First of all, I know he likes you.”

Rhett cast a look of disbelief her way as she held up her hand.

“It’s true. He was ready to chase after you, but Morgan held him back.”

Rhett’s face contorted in thought as Stevie continued.

“Link is a really good guy, but he definitely loves acting. He would eat, sleep and breathe any role that someone was willing to throw his way. He’s anxious and stressed about being Brick. And he’s already an anxious kind of guy. Very meticulous about how and why things go. That’s not to excuse any behavior he’s exhibited toward you that’s less than kind though.”

Rhett sat silently, picking at his nails. He felt like he was in Link 101 and the information given just helped him understand the source material a little better.

“Listen,” Stevie said. “I’ll get out of your hair. I know you’ve got a game tomorrow and you probably need sleep. But I hope to see you at rehearsal on Sunday. Everyone loves having you there. You are fantastic to have around and you’ve been so helpful. And not just to get things off the high shelf.” She smacked his arm playfully as he stood to see her out.

“Thanks, Stevie,” he said. She looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezed. Rhett reciprocated, surprised by the action nonetheless. Stevie released him and walked to the door.

“If you tell anyone I did that, I’ll make sure you don’t set foot in that auditorium again,” she warned, an edge of humor to her voice.

“Yes, boss,” he smiled as she left. Rhett sighed heavily as he crashed back onto the bed. He did need sleep and, within moments, let the sweet slumber carry him away.

\----------------------

Rhett moved quickly down the court, his brain completely focused on the game. As he played, everything felt like a dance of some kind, just in rapid movement. He often felt like he could anticipate where the ball would go as he studied just how it bounced on the court or how the condensation from sweat affected the hold. There was no denying it. Of all the things he knew, he knew how to play basketball and play it well. 

The roar of the crowd was growing louder as Rhett took possession of the ball, moving it back down to their basket, preparing to make a stand. A quick fake and a shot from the three-point line resulted in another basket and louder cheers. His face split into a smile as he backed down the court, getting high fives from his teammates as the other team brought the ball back into play. 

This back and forth dance continued, Rhett honing his game as it went on. He made his way back down, attempting a layup. The player guarding him, however, was able to anticipate and knocked Rhett down to the court, knocking his head a bit. No referee blew the whistle and the crowd booed loudly. The coach called a timeout quickly to give Rhett a chance to get off the court. 

For the first time in a long time, a voice other than Coach's cut through the crowd’s din.

“Oh, come on, ref! That was an obvious foul!”

Rhett pushed himself up and quickly scanned the crowd for the source of the voice. There, a dozen rows back, holding posters and faces painted, were Rachel, Stevie, Cassie, Jordan, Gregg--everybody--the entire cast and crew he’d been working with over the last week. At the end of one of the rows was Link, screaming his head off about the non-call. Rhett was stunned. 

His teammates came over to check on him, which brought Rhett crashing back to the present. He waved off their concerns and jogged over to the bench. As he did, he looked back to Link, who looked concerned. He gave a small wave to all of them and sat down as Coach came to check on him. He said he just needed a minute and sat forward, his chest heaving with each breath. He wasn’t sure what actually left him breathless. The hit, or the support he was getting from the theater kids.

The rest of the game, Rhett felt like a man possessed. All he wanted was to play the best game he could play. He did just that, the crowd reacting to the fire lit under Rhett. He reveled in it, and couldn’t help but look over at the theater kids every so often, all of them cheering loudly. Link seemed to be cheering the loudest, his smile bright and wide whenever Rhett scored. A small thrill ran through him every time.

They won the game easily; Rhett’s motivation no doubt the impetus. His teammates were hooting and hollering their appreciation of Rhett and running off the adrenaline of the game. Cheers of going to party after rang out as they made their way to their lockers, getting ready to celebrate the win. Rhett pulled his phone out of his bag to check if there were any messages as his teammates were making plans around him. There was a message from Gregg with a photo.

_ <<A bunch of us are heading to Lil’ Dino’s. If you can join, cool. If not, we understand. Amazing game, man!>> _

Rhett tapped on the photo under the message to make it larger. It was of the crowd celebrating in the stands; Link, Stevie and Cassie smiling wide at the camera. Rhett’s cheeks puffed into a smile as warmth filled his heart. He quickly typed out a reply.

_ <<Give me an hour.>> _


	5. Chapter 5

After escaping the groans of disappointment from his teammates, Rhett walked into Lil’ Dino’s about an hour later. He scanned the restaurant and saw Cassie animatedly talking to Stevie, Rachel and Gregg. He made his way to them.

“Hey, basketball star!” Gregg said as he approached. The others cheered and Rhett sat down quickly, his face flushed crimson. Gregg slapped him on the back as the others quieted down their celebration.

“Rhett, you’re actually good!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Yeah, I like to think so,” Rhett said, breathing out a laugh.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! You hear what people say and you read the school paper and they say you’re good, but actually seeing you play? You’re incredible!”

Rhett smiled shyly at the praise. He wasn’t exactly sure why. Usually, when people told him he was good, he replied with self-assurance. Of course he knew he was good. But something about how Cassie said it felt different.   


“We already ordered a couple of pizzas. Did you have any preference?” Gregg asked.

“No, man. I’ll eat almost anything.”

“Good,” Stevie said. “Definitely different from Link.”

Rhett’s ears perked up. “Oh? How so?”

“He’s weird. He doesn’t like tomatoes,” Stevie said.

“Or olives,” Cassie chirped.

“Or anything good,” Rachel joked.

“Oh,” Rhett said. He wanted to ask where Link was but bit his tongue. 

“He doesn’t usually mind pizza though. But he’s not here. His mom’s birthday is tomorrow and he’s heading home to see her,” Stevie said, eyeing Rhett.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Rhett felt a little better for the explanation, but there was still a lingering feeling of disappointment in the back of his mind.

“Yeah,” Cassie said. “I think he forgot about it though when he did this.”

“Did what?” Rhett asked.

“He came into rehearsal earlier this week, saying it would be interesting to go to a game with the cast and crew. A way to take a break. Once we agreed that it was a good idea, he was like a man possessed. He got the tickets and everything so quickly,” Rachel said.

“Wow,” Rhett said. He felt like his face was just constantly in a state of blush at this point.

“Yeah, he was into it,” Rachel said, as her phone rang. “Oh, it’s Dave! Hold on guys, I think he’s here.”

“Boyfriend,” Gregg said as Rachel excused herself from the table.

Rhett nodded. The rest of the conversation flowed smoothly, and Dave seemed like a nice guy when Rhett met him. Rhett was genuinely having a great time. It didn’t even matter that Link wasn’t there. Almost.

“You know what Rhett? I need to tell you something,” Cassie said after the pizza was gone and the last refills made. Rhett leaned forward, interested and slightly nervous about what she had to say. 

“When Morgan told us you were joining the crew, I think everyone was a little on edge. We all had those perceptions in our heads and memories to draw on. You know, big man on campus, skating by on his good looks and talent, no real care or concern about anything we did. But Stevie refused to let the cast and crew exclude you or make you feel less than just because of our preconceptions. And Gregg stood up for you to let us know you were in fact a decent dude. The skepticism was there, but, man, when you came in and went right to work? And cracked jokes with us?” Cassie let out a loud exhale. “We knew you were good people for sure. I’m happy you’re part of the crew.”

Rhett was shocked. He had no idea that things could have been worse. But Stevie’s insistence on the crew including him and Gregg standing up for him touched him in ways that humbled him. There was still no way he’d cry in front of them though.

“Oh, so you thought I was good looking?” Rhett said, winking. Everyone roared with laughter while Stevie threw her napkin at him. 

* * *

Monday was another rehearsal. Rhett smiled happily as he made his way to the auditorium. He couldn’t wait to thank the others who came to the game and thank Link for pulling that together. His smile fell slightly as he remembered the last rehearsal. He was going to have to address that at some point. He had gotten an email from Professor Morgan saying that while she was concerned, she understood at the same time and expected to see him at the next rehearsal.

It was the “understanding” that made Rhett nervous. Did she and Link know he was outside the door? Did they know he heard them? There was a part of him that dreaded the idea, but another part was a little relieved. He learned long ago he needed to talk about how he felt. It was easier said than done, but he did want to clear the air with Link if there was even a chance he knew Rhett had heard them.

He walked in, heading toward Stevie and Gregg on the stage.

“Hey, y’all,” he said. “What are we up to today?”

“Congratulations, basketball star. You get to help Gregg put gels on the row of lights,” Stevie said as she pointed up.

Rhett looked up nervously and swallowed. He could see a catwalk and a row of lights that were currently turned off. He breathed deeply. 

“Okay,” he said slowly. “Let’s go.”

He followed Gregg, grabbing a bag. He slung it over his shoulder and tried to not feel like he was a dead man walking. It seemed ridiculous that a man his height would be afraid of heights, but he was.

“After you,” Gregg said, waving his arm to the ladder, blissfully unaware of his friend’s inner turmoil.

Rhett looked up and took another breath. He could do this. No problem.

He slowly climbed the ladder, keeping his breath even as he went. He didn’t dare look down and, instead, kept his eyes focused on the goal. He made it to the platform and scrambled up, quickly grabbing the railing and sliding out of the way to let Gregg follow suit. 

He white-knuckled the railing as he was urged along by Gregg, keeping his eyes skyward. If he didn’t look down, he’d be—

_ Shit. The lights are below me. _

Rhett’s stomach dropped at the realization and he felt himself break into a cold sweat. He willed himself to look down at the lights as he distantly heard Gregg ask to hand him something. He tilted his head down. 

It felt as though all of the blood drained from him head and into his feet as his vision blurred and zoomed all at once. He crashed to the catwalk and grabbed hold of the railing desperately, closing his eyes. He distantly heard something clatter to the ground and hoped no one was hit with anything.

“Whoa, Rhett, it’s okay, man. It’s okay,” Gregg said.

“Did something fall?” Rhett asked shakily.

“Don’t worry about that, man. Why don’t we go back to the stage, okay?” Gregg’s voice was gentle. Rhett shook his head furiously, his eyes still closed.

“Did something fall?” He asked, a little more fight in his voice.

“Yeah, but it didn’t hit anyone. You’re okay,” Gregg said. “You can do this, Rhett.”

Rhett refused to budge. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy. If he were to walk, it would be too much. What if he fell? What if he tripped?  _ What if he fell? _ He knew he thought that already, but it was the biggest fear he had in mind.

He was so lost in thought, it barely registered that Gregg was sitting next to him.

“Hey, Rhett,” a voice said softly. A voice that didn’t belong to Gregg.

“Link?” Rhett said, his voice cracking. He still refused to open his eyes, but every other sense seemed to kick into overdrive at the realization it was Link sitting next to him. Link was pressed in close to his side, the feeling of Link’s warm body next to him grounding him to the present. Smells of something tropical and pepperminty filled his nose. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

“What are you doing up here?”

“Well, you dropped one of the gels to the ground. And then we saw you sort of collapse. So I came up to check on you.”

“Where’s Gregg?”

“I sent him back down.”

“Oh.”

Both men sat in silence a little longer. Rhett focused his attention on Link’s breathing. He could hear Link’s even, slow breathing; a metronome to his mind and heart, willing them to slow to a better tempo. He thought briefly that the breathing seemed to be unnaturally loud and his suspicions were confirmed when after a few minutes, he heard Link softly murmur, “That’s good, Rhett. Listen to my breathing.”

Rhett felt overwhelmed being at the center of Link’s attention like this. He felt vulnerable.

He thought back to when he went to a therapist. His mom had insisted on him going to therapy in high school when she thought he bottled up everything he felt. He could have probably saved his parents some money and told them that he did, but he appreciated the advice he got. The mantras, the outlets for frustration he still used day to day all helped. But the thing he could never get the hang of was confronting his vulnerability and being honest about what he was feeling with people. He could never do it with his parents. He could never do it with his coaches or teammates. 

But with Link, for whatever reason, he was willing to try.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Rhett. Though next time, you can just say you’re afraid of heights.” Rhett could hear the smile in Link’s voice and it eased a little more tension in him.

“I didn’t want to raise a fuss,” Rhett said slowly. He took another breath. “Or be a distraction.”

He could hear Link’s breath hitch, followed by a sigh. 

“So you did hear that.”

“Yeah.”

Link breathed deeply. Rhett was grateful for his eyes still being closed, but he was rapidly getting to a point where he wanted to open them and see Link’s face.

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I was out of line. You aren’t a distraction. I just…” Link sighed again. “Did you know this is my first starring role?”

“No.” Rhett was surprised. Everything about Link screamed ‘leading man’.

“Yeah, even in high school. I was always part of the ensemble or a supporting character. I never felt good enough to be the lead. After a while, I even stopped auditioning for the roles. But all I’ve ever wanted was to be an actor.”

Link paused, and Rhett cracked his eyes open slightly. He took in Link’s profile. His furrowed brow line accented his bright blue eyes. His nose slipped into a point as his sharp jawline flowed into a strong chin that Rhett envied. And he had an Adam’s apple more pronounced than Rhett had ever seen on any other man. He was a god chiseled from stone, except for his lips. His lips were pillowed together, soft and gentle.

“When I got the role of Brick, I was stunned,” Link continued. “I never even auditioned for it. But Morgan gave it to me. She saw something in me I didn’t see anymore. And I’m not going to squander the chance. The day… I said you were a distraction. I was having a bad day. And I was worried about how I’d do. So when I came into the room and everyone was goofing around, I don’t know. Something in me was just frustrated. Not that y’all shouldn’t have that kind of fun. You should. I’ve done the same thing. And what I did was inexcusable. You’re not a distraction. You’ve been fun to have around, believe it or not.” Link finally turned his head to look at Rhett, a soft smile blossoming on his face. “Hey. You opened your eyes.”

Rhett hadn’t realized he was no longer squinting, but rather looking at Link, eyes wide open. He realized he felt calm as if he were sitting in the eye of the hurricane rather than the destruction all around it.

“Yeah, I’m realizing that. But I’m afraid if I look anywhere else, we might be back to square one,” he chuckled, looking intently in Link’s blue eyes.

“Well, we don’t want that,” Link said, holding the same intensity. 

A moment passed between them and Rhett could feel his heart rate accelerating again. Before he could spiral down the rabbit trails of his thoughts, Link spoke.

“Why don’t we try to get down now? On the count of three, we get up?”

Rhett nodded and Link started the countdown, taking Rhett’s hand as they stood. Rhett gasped as Link slowly backed their way down the catwalk to the ladder. 

“Rhett, I want you to follow me down, okay? Can you do that?”

Rhett stared into Link’s eyes. He felt invincible. He nodded as Link eased himself down on the ladder, Rhett following suit. When Rhett’s foot touched the ground, everyone cheered. Rhett was stunned as he remembered that rehearsal was still going on. He looked at Link, who was smiling back at him. Rhett decided then and there that this was going to be the best production North Carolina State University had ever seen. He’d do whatever it took.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the rehearsal was uneventful in comparison. Rhett was commanded by Professor Morgan and Stevie to take it easy, so he was sent to the costume room to help Ellie finish sorting through all the accessories. It did give him a chance to thank people for coming to the game. For a lot of them, it was their first game, and Rhett felt a sense of pride at the knowledge. He also knew he needed to find Link again after rehearsal ended to thank him for getting everyone to go. It seemed everyone mentioned how excited Link was at the idea of going to the game. That also made Rhett inexplicably happy.

After rehearsal wrapped, he found Link standing on the stage tapping something out on his phone.

“Hey, Link,” he said softly, as he approached him, hoping not to disturb him too much. Link startled and then looked up, his eyes soft and smile wide.

“Hey, Rhett. You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out today. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

“I also wanted to thank you for getting folks to come to the game on Saturday. Everyone’s been saying you’re the mastermind behind it.”

Rhett smiled at the blush racing across Link’s face. “Oh, that was a team effort. No pun intended.”

“All the same, thank you. It was cool seeing you guys in the stands.”

“It was fun being there. How is your head, by the way? I can’t believe the ref didn’t call a foul.”

“Oh, it’s not bad. I like to think my sweatband cushioned it a bit.”

“Doesn’t it have enough work to do, keeping that hair out of your face? I’m surprised your coach lets you have hair that long.”

“Nah, he’s good with it as long as it doesn’t impede my playing. Hasn’t yet.”

“That’s pretty cool. It’s a good look on you. The short beard too.”

Rhett could feel the blush before he could stop it. “Thanks.”

“Hey, I’m heading to the dining hall for some dinner. Want to join?”

Rhett’s cheeks puffed up from his smile. “Sure.”

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the cast and crew and headed toward the dining hall. Along the way, they chatted easily about everything. Rhett learned that Link was also a junior and lived in a small studio apartment off campus, but his mother insisted on a meal plan since he was a terrible cook. He also learned that while Link’s heart was in the theater, he was actually in the film program. 

“Yeah, my confidence in my acting took a major hit in high school,” Link said as they sat at a table, food in front of them. ”So I thought that if it didn’t work out while I was in college, I could at least stay creative with acting or directing. And the classes have been pretty cool.”

“That’s awesome. I’ve always been interested in movies and writing. Even when I was little and all through middle school, I used to write scenes and act some of them out. I absolutely loved it. I once had my mom act as a woman who was shopping for a gift. I was a salesperson, but I was really bad at my job. It was so much fun.”

Link looked surprised. “Why’d you stop?”

Rhett shrugged. “Basketball was a path to a scholarship. Writing and makin’ movies wasn’t.”

“Well, why aren’t you studying it now then?”

“Bein’ in engineering guarantees me a good job. Writing and makin’ movies doesn’t.”

A look of sadness crossed Link’s face. “I’m sorry, Rhett.”

“It’s okay. Being part of the crew has definitely made me think about all the fun I had as a kid. But lookin’ back, even though it was fun, something felt like it was missing at the same time.”

“Your friends weren’t interested?”

“Not really. But it was something else. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Link hummed his understanding as they continued to eat. They talked about their favorite movies and music, finding even more common ground in their shared appreciation of Merle Haggard. Rhett couldn’t remember the last time conversation flowed so effortlessly with another person.

Eventually, the conversation turned back to the production and Rhett finally felt the need to confess something.

“I’ve got to be honest. I still haven’t seen the movie.”

Link’s hands fell to the table, his mouth open in shock. 

“It’s a classic! I mean, the play has slightly different undertones than the movie, but…”

“I haven’t read through the script either,” Rhett said bashfully.

Link’s eyes went wide. “Rhett!” 

“I know, I know. I’ve been meaning to, it’s just been real busy.”

Link shook his head. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Hopefully sleeping?”

Link shook his head, his hair twisting with each turn, the wings looking like they were about to take flight. Rhett smothered a smile.

“Nope. Read the play tonight, and we’ll watch the movie tomorrow.”

Rhett’s brain stuttered. He fumbled around for what to say. “I don’t have the movie.”

“I do. Come over to my place, around 7:00?”

Rhett’s brain frantically tried to comprehend what was happening, but he nodded his approval.

“Good,” Link said, as he went back to his meal, taking the conversation into another topic. Rhett nodded as if he was listening, but all he could concentrate on was the lightness he felt on his stomach. He was going to hang out with Link tomorrow night.

* * *

The next 24 hours seemed to zoom by a little too fast for Rhett. He was able to read the play, stunned at the relationship between Brick and Skipper. He identified a little with Brick, from a sports star perspective, but was so glad that society had come along a little further when it came to homosexuality. But the themes as they played out in the script haunted Rhett as he walked up to Link’s door. Knocking, he tried to shake himself out of it and focus on the night at hand.

The door swung open, Link’s smile as bright as the sun. Rhett found himself smiling back.

“Hey,” Rhett said.

“Hey! Come on in. I just popped us some popcorn if you’re interested,” Link said as he went back to the kitchenette.

“Yeah, man,” Rhett said as he followed him in, looking around. The studio apartment was neatly organized with minimal furniture. Link had truly maximized the space. The front door opened into the kitchenette and kept going into the living room. A few classic movie posters adorned the walls behind a beat up couch. The couch faced a TV stand that was cluttered with DVD cases. A lone door off to the side of the stand indicated the bathroom. As Rhett moved toward the couch, he noticed a nook that held a fairly spacious bed. Rhett blushed at the sight as he took his jacket off, tossing it onto an armchair off to the side.

“Anything to drink? I’ve got Coke, some beer, water…?” Link said, shaking Rhett from his observations.

“Coke’s good,” he replied. He would have loved to have a beer, but something told him he needed to keep a clear head.

Link walked in with two drinks, placing them on the coffee table. He turned around to grab the popcorn from the counter and sank into the couch, the bowl on his lap. 

“Oh, crap. Did you want some?” Link said, a playful smile on his face.

“I should ask you the same question,” Rhett teased, as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Link chuckled as he reached for the remote. He had already loaded the DVD in, the menu on the screen.

“You ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good. There’s a quiz afterwards.”

“Bring it.”

Link smiled as he hit play. Within minutes, Rhett was hooked and not just by the story. In fact, he was grateful he read the play the night before because he was completely enchanted by the actor playing Brick. 

The actor, Paul Newman, was absolutely gorgeous. Strong shoulders, a chiseled nose and jawline, and those eyes. They were  _ so blue _ . As Rhett watched the scene between Elizabeth Taylor and Paul Newman, he gulped. He tried to sneak a look at Link. His breath picked up as he realized.

_ Holy shit. _

Link had every single feature and then some that Rhett found attractive on famous men and that he was currently finding attractive on Paul Newman. How could he have been so blind to the idea that he could be _romantically_ attracted to Link? The memories and feelings of the last couple of weeks washed over him like a tidal wave. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner; instead, confusing it with being impressed by Link’s natural charisma and confidence in the theater world. 

But as he thought about everything, he realized this was going beyond simple attraction. He’d never felt this way before about anyone, man or woman. Rhett was feeling dumber by the minute, but there was also a sense of lightness. All of those confusing feelings had a source. It was Link. It was always Link.

Rhett steeled himself to get through the movie, but he couldn’t help but spare a few glances Link’s way. He really was beautiful. His hair, his lips, his nose. His eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes. They were the first thing that Rhett ever noticed on Link and the first thing that was evident about Paul Newman. He stole another look at Link and was finally busted. 

“What?” Link asked.

Rhett couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. “You know you look like him, right?”

“Who, Big Daddy?” Link joked, but Rhett could see Link was about to match him in the blushing department.

“No, you look like Paul Newman.” Rhett’s mouth moved faster than his brain. “Your eyes are bluer though.” 

Link’s face went scarlet as Rhett looked away to give them both a minute. 

“Thanks, Rhett,” he heard. Rhett’s heart felt like it was blooming in his chest.

_ Link could be the next Paul Newman with his looks and talent _ , Rhett thought. He stilled.

_ Oh, man. I’m a goner. _

The movie ended and Link turned the TV off, stretching his arms high over his head, his shirt riding up to give Rhett a chance to sneak a peek at Link’s toned belly.

“So,” Link said, oblivious to Rhett’s stare, “what’d you think?”

Rhett’s mouth felt dry. He took a sip of Coke as he willed his brain to catch up.

“It was pretty good. Elizabeth Taylor and Paul Newman really had some chemistry despite the fact their characters are...kind of in love but not, I guess?”

“Yeah, I think the movie stripped out a lot of the themes of the play that were deemed unsavory for the time. Imagine what these movies would have been like if the Hays Code didn’t exist.” Link grimaced. “Maybe society would be a little further along in its thinking. I’m grateful Morgan’s letting us do the original play. I just hope I’ll do Brick justice.”

“I think you’ll be amazing. I’ve seen you in rehearsals. You’re so confident on stage.”

Link laughed a bit. “I’m glad you think so. I’m usually petrified.”

Rhett shouldn’t have been surprised at Link’s admission, but he was all the same. 

“Really?”

“Of course. There’s something about being on a stage, in front of people, bearing a piece of your soul to them. Sure, it’s not  _ you _ , but it is you at the same time. There’s usually something you can relate to as an actor when you’re playing a part. It’s just a question of what it is,” Link said. Rhett was in awe. The way Link spoke usually captivated him, but now especially—as he talked about something he was so passionate about—Rhett was entranced.

“What part of Brick do you relate to? Handsome Southern man?”

Link smiled crookedly as he threw a pillow at Rhett. Rhett couldn’t help but notice the blush on Link’s face as he did though. 

“Hush your face,” Link said, laughing. As the laughter died down, Rhett continued.

“I get it though. It’s different, playing basketball. But so much of it isn’t even about me. Sure, I want to play well and be the best. But the coaches want better than best. My dad wants me to be the best student. My teammates want me to be a leader. And there are days you just can’t be all of those things.”

Rhett looked at Link, who was staring at Rhett. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were soft. It wasn’t a look of pity, but a look of tenderness and compassion. Rhett’s heart ached.

“But what do you want, Rhett?” Link said softly, leaning forward. His gaze never strayed from Rhett’s face and all at once, Rhett felt warm under the attention. Rhett could feel his eyelids drooping in thought.

“I just want to be happy. Being myself. Whatever that means. But I guess that’s what college is for, right? To find yourself?”

The corner of Link’s mouth turned up as Rhett looked away, partially in embarrassment, but also for feeling so vulnerable. He wasn’t used to this and here he was, with newly realized feelings for Link, laying his soul bare to the man in question.

“Rhett?” 

Rhett looked up to see Link standing now before him.

“Can I hug you?”

Rhett smiled, standing. His arms went out, palms up; his fingers beckoning Link to bring it in. Link closed the distance swiftly, his arms wrapping around Rhett’s shoulders as he stood on his tiptoes. Rhett was taken aback at the strength and the surety of Link’s arms as Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck. He was thankful for it though as he wrapped his arms around Link’s small waist; his face on fire from the closeness.

Link pulled his face out and rested his chin on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett relaxed more and relished the feeling of being this close to Link.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It’s nice to know I’m not alone.”

Rhett sighed. “Likewise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, Rhett and Link spent almost all their free time together. Hanging out after rehearsal just the two of them or with others on the cast and crew, catching one another between classes, eating together. Sometimes, Rhett would come over and watch a movie and they’d have long discussions into the night about it.

They had a natural comfort level with one another that Rhett hadn’t had with another person that only increased as they spent time together. Due to his deepening feelings for Link, Rhett tried to play it as cool as much as he could. At times, it was easier said than done. Like how, after another basketball game Link, Cassie, Gregg and Stevie came to, he tripped and fell at Lil’ Dino’s because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Link. 

Things had been going well. Classes were good, basketball was better than ever, and rehearsals were getting more and more intense as they got closer to opening night. Stevie had made Rhett an assistant stage manager since he had an uncanny knack of getting people to do their work. He chalked it up to his “unwavering charisma” but, really, it was because he was passionate about everything going well for the play. For Link.

Rhett was roaming around, checking in with the different teams before finding his way back out on stage. Link was sitting cross-legged on the set bed, going through the script. He was rehearsing with Alex today, who was playing Big Daddy. Link had said the scene was particularly important to him to get right and Rhett could feel the nerves radiating off of Link. 

“It’s just rehearsal, you know,” he whispered as he sat next to Link. Link startled, glancing at Rhett before refocusing on the script.

“I know. I just want to do it right.”

“You will. Don’t worry too much. You’ve got this.”

Link half smiled as he looked at Rhett. Before he could respond, Morgan was calling everyone to attention. Rhett scurried away to find Stevie and figure out next steps but shot Link a wink as he walked away.

Stevie was sitting in the seats, going over her lists when Rhett joined her. 

“Hey, boss. What do you need?”

“A drink and for this play to be done,” Stevie replied, without looking up.

“Can’t do either of those. What’s next?”

“Give me a minute.”

Rhett sat next to her and watched Alex and Link rehearse. Alex was a pretty perfect Big Daddy, especially with the pillow that the costume team gave him to pad his belly. Rhett thought Link was doing great. The way he moved on stage, changing small things in his demeanor here and there, made his performance that much more dynamic. But there was something Morgan wasn’t happy with. She kept stopping them, walking over to Link and talking to him for a few minutes, before resetting the scene. This happened a few times and Rhett noticed Link getting frustrated with what was happening. 

Eventually, Morgan decided to move on to the next scene, sharing a few words with Link before doing so. Link looked crushed and all Rhett wanted to do was ease his worried mind. 

Link moved offstage and slumped into a seat off to the side where no one could see him. Rhett turned to let Stevie know he was going, only to realize she had left him at some point. He moved quickly to Link’s side.

“Hey, Link. Wanna talk about it?”

Link sighed deeply, his head down as he stared at his hands in his lap. “Morgan says I’m not giving enough to the scene. I’m not hitting the right ‘tone’.”

“Well, what’s the right tone?”

“Brick’s angry. Big Daddy’s questioning his relationship with Skipper and calling out his drinking. Brick’s denying it left and right, but it’s true. But Morgan, for some reason, wants to play it like it isn’t true at all.”

“Did she say that?”

“Not in so many words. But she wants me to be more indignant about it. As if Brick’s offended.”

“But he is, isn’t he?”

Link’s sigh came with an edge of frustration. “He is, but he has to have that kernel of truth under it. He has to  _ know _ that the relationship with Skipper is so much more. I was trying to get to that, but then Morgan wanted to move on. She told me we’d rehearse tomorrow in that know-it-all way of hers,” Link grumbled, crossing his arms and sinking further into the chair.

Rhett pursed his lips together and nodded his head a bit. He thought for a moment and came to a blinding realization.

“Well. Want to run lines tonight instead of the movie?”

Link looked at Rhett, surprised. “Seriously?”

Rhett shrugged. “Why not?”

“We’ve never done that before.”

“There are a lot of things we’ve never done before, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t at least try.” Rhett realized what he’d said and hurried to continue before either of them could examine his words too closely. “If it helps with your anxiety over the scene, then let’s do it.”

“Okay.”

“But you still have to give me snacks.”

“I’m not a monster. Of course, you’ll still have snacks.”

* * *

Rhett opened the door to Link’s place--Link usually left it unlocked when Rhett came over now--and found the man in question in the kitchen.

“Good gosh, it’s getting cold out there,” Rhett said, taking his hat off, shaking his hair out. 

“It is fall,” Link said, picking up the bowls of popcorn in front of him and carrying them to the coffee table. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhett said, as he hung up his jacket. He enjoyed the nights where it was just the two of them, talking about almost anything and laughing about most of it. There was something kind of domestic about it, if Rhett was being honest with himself. Lately, he found he’d rather spend quiet evenings at Link’s place with him rather than go to any parties. Not that he had the time for partying between practice, games, classes and rehearsal. But these moments--pockets of time--energized Rhett in ways he never dreamed. He plopped on the couch, opening his bag and pulling out the script. 

“Want to get started now?”

“Sure. Let me get my copy.” Link headed to his bedroom nook and leaned over to get his bag off the floor from the side of the bed. Rhett turned his head to enjoy the view of Link’s ass bent over the bed. His mind raced faster than he could stop it and he crossed his legs as Link came back to the couch. 

“Where’s the scene?” Rhett asked, trying to buy some time before Link potentially insisted they stand for this.

“Here,” Link said, grabbing Rhett’s script and flipping to the page. He handed it back to Rhett. “From the top of the page.”

Rhett scanned the page quickly. He pretended not to notice Link standing in front of him for another moment until Link cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Rhett said, thanking whatever god there was for his semi going away in time. He stood, and let himself get moved to wherever Link wanted him. 

Link took a breath and looked at Rhett. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go.”

They worked through the scene, over and over. Link was trying to get into the right headspace, but the frustration was all over his face. 

“Link,” Rhett said, after having tried to get through the scene for the tenth time. He was tapping away at his phone, ordering a pizza. “What is Brick feeling?”

“He’s angry.”

“Right, he’s angry. Why?”

Link looked at him, his brow furrowed. Rhett sighed.

“Think about it from Big Daddy’s perspective. He’s coming in to talk to Brick about his drinkin’, right? But he also realizes that the relationship between Brick and Skipper was different. He’d seen it before. There’s no recrimination in this scene from Big Daddy. He’s just trying to reach out to his son. And I think that scares Brick. It forces him to realize that maybe, just maybe, acceptance couldn’t have been that far out of reach.”

Link had sat down slowly on the couch, his eyes never straying from Rhett as he spoke. He looked at Rhett with absolute wonder. Rhett felt as though he couldn’t achieve anything greater than the feeling he had under Link’s gaze. He continued.

“So, I think there’s multiple layers of anger. There’s the anger of losing Skipper. The anger at not stopping Skipper from taking his life. The anger at being the only person Big Daddy loves so much that the potential life he had been denying himself may not have been so bad after all. But because of this anger, he lashes out instead, posturing and continuing to deny himself all while his heart is aching at what could have been.”

They sat in silence for a little longer. Link kept staring at Rhett. Rhett looked down at his script, desperate for Link to say something. He knew what he said had been how he interpreted the script, and he wasn’t sure if Link had a different view.

“Wow, Rhett. That was an incredible analysis. Are you sure you’re not an English major?”

Rhett smiled. “I’ve thought about it. Again, no money in being a starving writer.”

Link smiled and grabbed his script. Rhett took it out of his hands.

“No. You know the lines. You have to let yourself feel them.”

“But…” 

“You know the lines. Feel the emotion,” He stood, pulling Link to his feet and positioning him. 

They got in position, Link obviously fretting over the lack of script.

“Hey,” Rhett said, snapping Link out of his own head. “You can do this. Think about Brick and how much he probably wanted Skipper. How angry he is that he denied himself.”

Link nodded and Rhett started. They moved through the scene, getting further and further along as Link let himself feel the scene. Rhett knew they hit the right spot as they neared the end, where they were essentially talking over one another. Rhett had to maintain an air of calm while “Brick” lost his temper in a significant and pointed way. Link stepped forward, spitting each line out as an accusation, the anger and sadness radiating off of him in waves. 

As the last word was spoken, Rhett stared down at Link who was close, almost pressed against him. Link’s eyes held character as he breathed rapidly and loudly.

“And scene,” Rhett whispered.

As if a switch was flipped, Brick melted away and was replaced by a joyous Link. Link let out an elated giggle as his hand flew to his hair, threading his fingers through the dark wings. 

“Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh,” Link said breathlessly. “That was...incredible. I’ve never had that happen before.” He giggled again as he looked at Rhett. Without warning, Link threw his arms around Rhett’s chest, hugging him tightly. Rhett returned the hug, absorbing the feeling of Link wrapped around him and enveloping the smaller man in a protective cocoon.

“Thank you, Rhett. I seriously couldn’t have done that without you,” Link said, his head still resting on Rhett’s chest. Rhett pulled him slightly away and dipped his head, willing Link to look him in the eye.

“Link, that was all you. You’re talented as hell and deserving of all the opportunities that come your way. You just have to believe in yourself.”

For a moment, time seemed to stop as Link’s eyes flicked down to glance at Rhett’s lips before locking eyes with him again. Rhett could feel him echoing Link’s move. It seemed as though Link was swaying a bit closer to him, but Rhett’s imagination had been running rampant over the last week, so it didn’t seem possible. As Rhett was weighing the risk of taking a chance and drowning into the oceans that were Link Neal’s eyes, there was a knock on the door. 

Both of them moved away, the opportunity lost as Link moved to the door. It was the pizza guy. 

Rhett had never lost his appetite so quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Rehearsal today found Rhett helping out in the lighting booth as Link and Rachel rehearsed one of their many scenes together. Kevin stepped out of the lighting booth for a minute to adjust something manually on the catwalk, after joking with Rhett about doing it. Rhett laughed and, as soon as he knew Kevin was gone, turned his attention to the stage. He relished opportunities like this; to watch Link, devouring every single facial expression, hand movement and the timbre of his voice, committing them all to memory so he could ruminate on them later, letting his imagination run wild and his hands roam free on his own body. 

They hadn’t talked about the moment they shared running lines two nights ago. It felt like a distant memory to Rhett, but one he kept analyzing with every free moment. He had come to the conclusion that nothing was about to happen; it was all in his head. 

Rhett had been incredibly proud the next day when Link ran through the scene so intensely and well that everyone literally stopped what they were doing to watch. Morgan had praised Link’s performance to everyone and Link’s cheeks had flushed under the praise. When he caught Rhett’s eye, he smiled and blushed even more.

Link and Rachel were roaming the set, rehearsing their cues and listening to Morgan walk them through the tone of the scene. Rhett couldn’t help but notice Link looked a little nervous. He was shooting glances at Rachel, who looked like the cat who got the canary. Morgan walked away from them and Rhett leaned forward as Link and Rachel got in place.

Running a scene was usual. What wasn’t usual this time was Rachel walking to Link, exchanging lines and forcefully turning Link to plant a kiss on his lips.

Rhett felt…  _ hot.  _ Logically, he knew Rachel had a boyfriend. Logically, he knew it was just acting. But the sight of Rachel kissing Link made him inordinately jealous. Rhett shifted in his seat uncomfortably, unable to turn away. Rachel broke the kiss, and Link stood there for a moment before continuing the scene. All Rhett could see though was the kiss. Link’s hands coming to Rachel’s back. His head turning just so. 

They hadn’t talked much about their dating lives. Rhett knew that there were plenty of people on the cast and crew who spoke of Link’s good looks and kind nature as his most attractive features. But Link didn’t talk much about who he liked or if he went out with anybody. Rhett imagined the lucky girls that Link had dated in his life and his jealousy sneered at the thought.

Kevin came back in and Rhett turned toward the welcome distraction. 

“Hey, man, thought you got trapped up there like me,” Rhett joked, stealing one last glance at the stage.

Kevin laughed. “No, it was just trickier than I thought. Also stopped to watch Rachel plant one on Link. Was wondering when they’d get to rehearsing that scene. I hope Rachel’s okay though. I know it’s been tough.”

“What about Rachel?”

“You didn’t hear? She broke up with Dave two days ago.”

Rhett’s heart flashed with another bolt of jealousy. “Oh, no, I hadn’t heard.”

“Yep. Don’t know what happened, but it’s a shame for Dave. Rachel’s a catch and a half.”

“Oh, definitely,” Rhett mumbled, his brain flashing images of Rachel and Link wooing each other after the play was over. Co-stars fell in love all the time. Why would they be any different? Rachel was kind, genuine, funny and beautiful. Link was...well,  _ Link _ .

Rhett muddled through the rest of rehearsal, distracted by the new mental images his traitorous brain was delivering at the most inopportune times. He was sitting backstage when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, man,” Link said, pulling up a chair next to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said, trying to physically shake off the feeling of longing. “I’m okay.”

“You sure? You look like someone kicked your dog.”

Rhett gave a small smile. “I’m okay.”

“Good. Because we’re going to a party tonight,” Link said gleefully, slapping the tops of his thighs. Rhett smirked at him.

“Oh, really? Who is this ‘we’?” 

Link rolled his eyes. “Who else? You and me.”

Rhett’s heart sent a burst of longing through his body at the idea that he and Link could be a ‘we’. 

“How could I say no? But don’t forget. I have to be on the team bus early tomorrow so I can’t stay out too late. Or drink too much.”

Link smiled gleefully. “I promise to have you home at a reasonable hour. Can’t have you turning into a pumpkin. I have an appointment I need to get to, but I’ll swing by your room and get you? Around 8:00?”

Rhett smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

“You know I love a good plan.”

* * *

Rhett was thumbing through pages of writing on his bed, waiting for Link to show up, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Link and Rachel’s kiss. He threw his notebook to the side and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a primal scream. He knew it was ludicrous to think about it. They were just acting. It was just a scene. But Rhett knew he’d give whatever it took to have that for just one moment. To grab Link, and give him a kiss, pouring every emotion he had into it. The kiss would turn more heated, as Rhett’s hands threaded into Link’s hair and…

The knock on the door shook Rhett from his new thoughts as he desperately willed his chubby down to a reasonable appearance. He took one last look in the mirror before opening the door. He opted for a casual sweater, with bold stripes, skinny jeans and his slip on Vans. His hair had been painstakingly styled to look unstyled, loose curls falling every which way. He had given his beard a trim earlier, and as he smoothed it down one more time out of nerves, he was ready to go.

He took a breath and opened the door. He wasn’t expecting his breath to be taken away so quickly.

Standing before him was Link, in a plaid button up and skinny jeans—his usual style. But his hair wasn’t in its usual style. It had been cut. The wings had been clipped, short on the sides and the top had been styled into a pompadour. Rhett couldn’t help but stare as Link blushed under the attention.

“I, uh, I had to cut it. For the show,” Link stammered as Rhett continued to stare. “I haven’t had it this short in years, but Morgan was insistent.” Link babbled as he fidgeted under the scrutiny of Rhett who seemed to forget how to function. 

“Is it really that bad?” Link whispered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Link’s small voice jump-started Rhett into action. He took a small step forward and tentatively ran a hand through the style. Link pulled his lower lip in, muffling a small sound from his throat and Rhett wanted nothing more than to pull him into his room and show him just what he thought of the new hairstyle.

“It looks good,” he said instead, pulling his hand away and stepping back again. Link’s eyes had taken on a puppy dog quality as he looked at Rhett for a moment longer before stepping back as well and clearing his throat. 

“Should we go?” Link asked, gesturing down the hallway.

“Yeah. I can drive. Who’s having the party?”

“Rachel.”

Rhett’s heart sank to his shoes as they walked to his car. The combination of Link’s new haircut, the acted kiss, Rachel’s breakup--it seemed as though all signs were pointing to something new. It just was a ‘something new’ that Rhett didn’t want.

After a quick stop to get some beer for the party, the ride was spent in silence. Rhett didn’t quite know what to say. His mind was preoccupied with all of the possibilities the night held. He stole a glance at Link, who was looking out the passenger window, a blank look on his face. Rhett chastened himself. Link really looked handsome with his new haircut and Rhett seemed unimpressed.

Pulling up, Rhett shifted the car into park and turned off the engine. 

“Link,” Rhett said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Link turned to look at Rhett. His face remained neutral, but Rhett couldn’t help but notice a little sadness in his eyes that was quickly blinked away.

“Your new haircut is amazing.”

Link’s cheeks puffed up, betraying his smile. “Thanks, Rhett. It’s not ridiculous?”

“No way. In fact, I’ve got some pomade you can use for styling it. Show you how it’s done. My hair used to be much shorter.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, show me the ways, oh, Master.”

Rhett laughed. “You have much to learn, young padawan.”

They got out of the car, the tension disappearing with each step. It wasn’t until they reached the door that Rhett remembered why his stomach was in knots.

“Hey, guys! You came!” Rachel exclaimed as she opened the door, throwing an arm around each of them. “Oh, awesome, more beer! The fridge has some space, pizza’s on the counter. Come on in!” 

She moved away to let them in. Rachel shared an apartment with Christine and Teresa, who were sitting amongst other party goers on the couch, watching a movie and arguing about it. Moving into the kitchen, another group had convened around the pizza and fridge. Rhett and Link shared hellos as they put their beer in the fridge and grabbed ones for themselves. They checked other rooms, hookup happening in one; literal dress up happening in another, but they decided to hang out by the group arguing about the movie—the latest Tarantino flick. The argument centered around Tarantino’s need for revisionist history in his movies. They decided not to jump into the conversation, and listened intently. Every so often, they’d have a silent conversation between themselves around a point someone brought up. Rhett loved this. He felt as fluent in Link as he knew Link was in him. 

After a while, Link motioned to the balcony, and both of them headed out into the crisp air, the lone bulb casting just enough light to see around themselves. They sat in the chairs placed there, sighing heavily.

“That debate is getting intense,” Link said.

“Tarantino will do that,” Rhett smirked. Their conversation turned toward other things—Rhett’s upcoming game out of town; Link’s film project. Rhett was actively avoiding talking about Rachel and the play. 

“You know,” Link said, interrupting Rhett’s thoughts. “I never thanked you for running lines with me.”

“Oh,” Rhett smiled. “That was nothing. Happy to help.”

“No, it was something. You helped me break through my own mental barriers about the role. I think I was so fixated on his relationship with Skipper that I barely thought through anything else. I feel a strong connection to Brick.”

“It shows. In how you play him and how much you’ve dedicated to the play.”

The corner of Link’s mouth turned up quickly and back down as he picked at the label of his beer bottle.

“Yeah. I don’t think I could have done this as well as I thought if you hadn’t come on the crew. It almost feels like you’re some kind of missing piece. Not just for the production, but for me.”

Rhett’s heart leapt to his throat. His mind was racing as he tried to keep calm. 

“Is it weird if I said the feeling’s mutual?”

Link looked at him. “No,” he said softly. “Not at all.” He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. He looked worried, as if he were afraid to say or do something that would spook Rhett. It took everything in Rhett’s power not to urge him along.

“Do you want another beer?” Link said, standing abruptly.

The “sure” was barely out of Rhett’s mouth before Link escaped back into the apartment. Rhett took a few calming breaths, his eyes closed as he wondered what was about to happen. He heard the patio door slide open and prepared himself for whatever Link wanted to say.

“Hey, Rhett,” a female voice said. Rhett opened his eyes to see Rachel stepping out on the patio, a red cup in her hands.

“Oh, hey, Rachel.” He smiled halfheartedly, looking behind Rachel to see if he could see Link. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered.

“It’s chilly,” she said.

“Yeah, you should get a coat or something,” he said.

“Nah, I’ll just make sure you keep me warm,” she said, unceremoniously plopping down in Rhett’s lap. She had a tendency to sit in a lot of people’s laps for fun, even Rhett’s at one point before, but this wasn’t the best time for it. 

He said the first thing that popped into his brain. “I was, uh, sorry to hear about Dave.”

Rachel grunted. “Eh. He couldn’t handle my friendships with guys. Gregg. Link. You.”

“Me?” Rhett squeaked.

“Yeah, you. You can’t honestly believe that you don’t intimidate other guys.”

“I haven’t given it much thought.” That was a lie, but Rachel didn’t need to know it.

“The funny part is, Dave was so blind to what was in front of him. None of you were ever a threat, though I wouldn’t have minded you being one. Alas, I’ll just have to look around.” Rachel said dramatically as she took a sip from her cup.

Rhett’s cheeks felt warm. “What do you mean?”

Rachel smirked at Rhett. “Oh, Rhett. You ain’t slick. It’s so obvious you like Link.”

Rhett looked down, his cheeks flushing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your face does. You’re completely goo-goo for him. But it’s cute. Sad for others, but super cute. I think Ellie was heartbroken when she figured it out.”

Rhett’s mind raced with everything that had happened the last couple of weeks.

“I thought I was more subtle.”

Rachel threw her head back in laughter. “You wish.” As she stopped laughing, she could see the look on Rhett’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think Link has noticed?” he said quietly, concerned for completely different reasons.

Rachel studied his face. A look of realization graced her face and she raised her hand to Rhett’s face, cradling it and rubbing her thumb across the apple of his cheek.

“You sweet, dumb jock.”

Before Rhett could say anything to defend himself, Rachel leaned in and kissed Rhett lightly on the forehead. She pulled her forehead down to touch his and whispered.

“I think you and Link should talk.”

With a pat on Rhett’s shoulder, Rachel pulled herself out of Rhett’s lap and moved to the door. She reached out her hand, encouraging Rhett to stand. He took her hand and felt himself pulled back into the house. They stopped short as Rachel saw Gregg walk in and towards them.

“Hey, guys. What happened?” Gregg asked as he held out his hand for a high five from Rhett.

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

“Link just rushed out of here. He looked upset.”

Rhett looked around to confirm Link wasn’t there anymore. 

“What?” Rhett said, panicked.

“Yeah, he didn’t even stop. I tried to find out what was going on and he said it didn’t matter and that he was an idiot.”

Rachel looked around and, suddenly, the color drained from her face.

“Oh, god,” she said, looking at Rhett. “I think he may have gotten the wrong idea.”

Rhett’s brows furrowed in confusion before an icy feeling crept through his veins. He bolted for the door without a word and flew down the stairs. As he reached the parking lot, he saw Link getting into a car, the Lyft light blazing bright.

“Link!” he yelled, but it was no use. The car took off and with it Rhett’s broken heart. 


	9. Chapter 9

The timing of Rhett’s away game in Atlanta couldn’t have come at a worse time. After Link left, he got in his car, driving to Link’s place. As he drove, he realized Link had driven to campus to meet up with Rhett. So Rhett parked at Link’s waiting for him to show up. He waited until 2:00 in the morning, calling and texting Link. Link never came.

He needed to get home and get his gear—they were heading out in a few hours. He tried to get some sleep, but couldn’t do it. He had no idea where Link was and he was terrified. He tried texting Stevie, Gregg, Rachel—anyone who Link might talk to. He got a couple of early morning texts. No one had heard from Link and had tried to get in touch with no success. He sat on his bed and sobbed, hating how things were left with Link and not knowing where he could be. His mind went to all the worst possible scenarios and he couldn’t shake them.

Rhett showed up to the gym, ready to board the bus. He hoped he could get some sleep on the drive. He hoped even more Link would get in touch with him. He could tell his teammates were concerned, but they left him well enough alone.

As he settled into his seat, his phone chimed. He fumbled quickly into his pocket, desperately hoping it was Link. It wasn’t; it was a text from Stevie. Link had texted her letting her know he was okay. He had driven home to his mother’s last night. 

Rhett fought back the sob that threatened to spill out, but the silent tears pushed through. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the seat in front of him. Waves of relief rolled over him, soothing his worried mind, but did nothing for his heart. He hadn’t realized how much Link had burrowed in. The idea of something happening to Link made his blood run cold. Hurting Link felt like he was hurting himself. He woke up every day thinking about when he’d see Link and went to bed every night thinking about Link’s laugh or his smile. This really had gone further than attraction. This had to be love. He just hoped he hadn’t missed his chance.

Rhett took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He sent another text to Link letting him know he was on his way to Atlanta but hoped they could talk when he got there. He sat back, stuffing his jacket under his head. Sleep, though restless, finally took him.

* * *

The next 48 hours were tough. Link still hadn’t picked up his phone or texted. Rhett muddled through the game, but he wasn’t his best. He was thankful for his teammates who helped pick up the slack. A few of them, ones he considered friends, sat with him on the way back, getting the whole story out of him.

“Man, that sucks,” Ian said. “Still nothing?”

Rhett shook his head. “No.”

“Well, what are you going to do?”

“I have no idea. I want to be respectful of the fact he obviously doesn’t want to talk to me, but I need to talk to him.”

“I doubt he doesn’t want to talk to you,” Shayne added. “He’s probably just processing. Figuring out what he’s going to do.”

“But do you think he likes you too?” Damian asked.

Sighing, Rhett dropped his head back on the headrest. “I don’t know. On one hand, I constantly feel like we’re on the edge of something more. But then it all falls apart. And I don’t know if it’s all in my head or not because I want it to be real.”

“Listen, man. You’re a catch,” Shayne said, as he looked at Ian and Damian who were all nodding their heads in agreement. “I bet you just need to give him his space and then talk to him. Honest to goodness, talk to him.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right. But I hate this,” Rhett said.

“Hey,” Ian said. “No one ever said it was going to be a walk in the park. You think they write love songs about the easy ones?”

“You’ve been watching Veronica Mars again, haven’t you?” Damian said.

“It’s a good show!” Ian defended. 

As his teammates argued about whether the recent season ruined Veronica Mars forever, Rhett leaned forward and pulled his notebook out of his bag. 

* * *

He texted Stevie upon arriving to his room.  _ Be there in 15,  _ she texted back immediately. Sure enough, within 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s open,” he said from his position on the bed. Stevie stepped in and shut the door behind her. She sat down in his desk chair and Rhett smiled at the last time just he and Stevie chatted in his room.

“How’re you doing?” Stevie asked.

“I’m pretty miserable, but other than that? Just peachy.”

“It’s obvious.”

“I am nothing if not obvious, apparently.”

Stevie smiled and leaned forward. “It’s going to be okay, Rhett.”

“He’s still not answering any of my texts or calls.”

“Well, he’s been answering mine. He’s spent the weekend with his mom and should be back by now. I know Rachel texted him and told him it wasn’t what it looked like, but he hasn’t replied to her. I think you should give him a minute. Let him figure out what he wants to believe.”

Rhett sighed. “I know. I don’t want to be the creepy guy who can’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s not even that, Rhett. You two are so clueless, it honestly baffles me.”

He couldn’t resist. “But admit it. It’s endearing as hell.”

She shot him a smirk and rolled her eyes. He smiled, but something bugged him about what she’d said

“Stevie? Does Link like me?”

“Again. Clueless.”

Rhett felt his heart pull pieces back together. It wasn’t complete though. He knew he needed to hear Link tell him if it was true or not. It was still conjecture as far as he was concerned.

Stevie stuck around for a while, watching a movie with Rhett and trying to keep his mind off of Link. As it ended, Stevie made her way to head out.

“Hey, don’t forget. First dress rehearsal tomorrow. So you’ll definitely see him then. Get your game face ready.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” 

With that, Stevie was gone and Rhett was left alone with his thoughts once more. Feeling antsy, he rifled around in his bag for his notebook, thumbing through the pages. He found his spot and wrote.

* * *

The next day dragged slowly as Rhett anxiously waited for dress rehearsal. He did as much as he could—he exercised, studied, wrote, watched TV—but every time he looked at the clock, it had barely moved. By the time he needed to leave for rehearsal, he was ready to sprint to the auditorium.

He walked quickly to the auditorium. He couldn’t wait to see Link. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to him beforehand, but maybe afterwards he could catch him before he tried to leave. 

He pushed the doors open and scanned the room quickly. Most of the actors were on set already; they were getting ready to rehearse the final scene one more time before the full run-through. 

He walked up the aisle to where Professor Morgan and Stevie were standing. 

“Ah, Rhett. Nice to see you,” Professor Morgan said. “Congratulations on the game the other day.”

“Thanks,” he said, giving a halfhearted smile. He gazed at the stage again. He could see Rachel furiously waving him over. He looked at Stevie who also noticed. With her permissive nod, Rhett walked over to the edge of the stage, meeting Rachel who had knelt down to talk.

“He’s here,” Rachel said, anguish in her voice. “He won’t talk to me. Won’t even look at me. He just leaves when I try to explain.”

“Rach, it’ll be okay. I promise,” Rhett said. He sounded as if he had plenty of confidence even though that was the furthest thing from the truth. 

A throat clearing from Alex shook them from their conversation. They looked over at him, and Alex pointed to the other side of the stage. Rhett looked over and his mouth dropped open.

There was Link, his hair styled up as it was the night of the party. He was wearing a fitted white button-down shirt tucked into some well-tailored khakis. In his hand, he was holding the crutch he was supposed to use and his fake cast was under his arm. All Rhett could see, though, was Link’s face. He had contacts in, and the blue of his eyes seemed more vivid than Rhett could remember. As he drank Link in, he could see the torment on his face and Rhett realized that, once again, he could be considered “caught” with Rachel. 

Link took a step back slowly, then another, before turning and dropping the cast and crutch on the table offstage, darting through the wings.

Rhett looked at Rachel, who had started crying and back to Stevie and Professor Morgan. Morgan had a look of utter confusion on her face as she just witnessed her male lead run out and Stevie wore her patented look of frustration. She made eye contact with Rhett and forcefully pointed in Link’s direction. 

He didn’t hesitate.

* * *

Rhett should’ve known Link would bring his car to campus in order to make a quick getaway so he could continue to avoid him and Rachel. But all Rhett needed was to get to Link’s. His feet hit the pavement and he found a rhythm that seemed to chant Link’s name at him, spurring him along. He was desperate to get to Link and his body seemed to understand.

He raced up the stairs to Link’s apartment and hesitated at the front door. He raised his hand to knock but thought better of it. He tried the handle. It was unlocked.

Letting himself in, he bore witness to Link, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. His fingers had threaded in his hair and Rhett could see that he was slightly pulling. He was rocking back and forth, breathing quickly. He had untucked the shirt; it had lost the appearance of its crisp lines and instead looked like he had slept in it. His leg was bouncing rapidly. 

“Link,” Rhett whispered breathlessly.

Link’s head shot up and looked at Rhett. His face and neck had splotches of red; the splotches on his face accented by tear tracks. The whites of his eyes matched the color of his cheeks and he gasped. He stood quickly, backing to the other side of the room as if cornered.

“Rhett. Get out.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“What do you think there is to talk about?”

Link breathed out a broken laugh. Rhett winced at the sound.

“Listen, I get it. I’m really happy you and Rachel have one another now. Truly. I’m just going to try and not fuck up the play and then y’all won’t have to see me again.”

“You won’t fuck up the play.”

“Yes, I will. I’m a hack. I’ll never be anything better than a supporting character.”

“That’s bullshit. You have more talent than a lot of actors who are in Hollywood now. You’re charismatic, confident. You are a star. The light in every room you walk into. And I want to see you. Every day.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Link snapped. Rhett knew he needed to remain calm, but it was getting harder and harder when all he wanted was to shake some sense into Link.

“I’m not lying!” Rhett snapped back. He moved closer to Link. “Link, nothing happened with Rachel.”

“I saw it with my own eyes!” Link yelled, getting in Rhett’s face. “You two looked pretty cozy out there. But it’s not my place. You can date whoever you want,” Link said bitingly.

“Oh, whoever I want, huh?” Rhett bit back.

“Yeah, wh—“ 

He was interrupted as Rhett surged forward, grabbing Link’s face in his hands and pressing his lips insistently against Link’s. Rhett could feel Link tense, then press back, his hands shooting to Rhett’s arms. 

Rhett broke the kiss briefly, growling an “I want  _ you _ ,” before diving back in. Link moaned and Rhett chanced an opportunity to run his tongue along the seam of Link’s lips, requesting access and being granted what he desired.

Kissing Link was everything Rhett had dreamed of, but more. He could feel the five o’clock shadow under his palms, the softness of Link’s lips, the weight of Link’s tongue in his mouth, the wintergreen flavor of the gum he loved so much. Relief coursed through his veins as his heart rebuilt itself, stronger than before and ready to give and receive the kind of love he desired with Link. He could kiss Link forever and then keep going. But he knew they had to talk.

He broke away and smiled at Link leaning forward, trying to chase Rhett’s mouth. He pressed his forehead to Link’s and willed himself to catch his breath.

“I have been wanting to do that for a while now,” Rhett whispered.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that since the first rehearsal you came to,” Link said, his voice wavering. Rhett pulled Link into a hug, Link burying his face in Rhett’s shoulder and Rhett stroking the back of Link’s head. 

He could feel Link’s body rack with a sob before he heard it. He leaned back slightly, guiding Link to the couch. He sat, pulling Link to sit in his lap and held him as he continued to sob, tears falling down Rhett’s face as he felt Link’s pain and knowing he was part of its cause. 

But in the midst of their arguing, Rhett couldn’t help but notice there was another element to Link’s anxiety. Rhett knew that pressure; of having all eyes on you to be the star. He mentally chided himself for not realizing sooner that Link was feeling that similar pressure.

“It’s okay, Link,” Rhett whispered, pressing kisses into Link’s hair, desperate to soothe Link’s soul. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Chapter 10

After Link had cried himself out, he panicked about leaving rehearsal so abruptly. Rhett tried to calm him down by calling Stevie.

“Hey, Stevie,” Rhett said once she picked up. He put her on speaker so Link could hear. “I’m here with Link.”

“Is he okay?” she asked.

“I’m okay. I’m so sorry, Stevie. Is Morgan mad?” Link said timidly. Rhett reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay, Link. I’m more worried about you. Morgan’s fine; I told her you’d been dealing with a stomach bug the last couple of days and it must not have been out of your system.”

Breaths released; one Rhett knew Link was holding, one he didn’t realize he was.

“You two need to talk and figure out whatever you need to figure out,” Stevie said kindly, but sternly. “Double rehearsal tomorrow at 3:00.”

“Yes, boss,” Rhett said. “See you then.”

He hung up as Link flopped back on the couch. He gulped and rubbed his eyes. 

“Dang, I need to get these contacts out.” He looked at Rhett. “I’m going to take these out, and then I guess we should talk.”

“I guess we should. You should probably change too. I already know Emily would have a heart attack if she saw you.” Link chuckled.

Link got up, pausing to look at Rhett once more. He leaned down, kissing Rhett gently. He nuzzled Rhett’s nose before straightening back up. The act left Rhett breathless.

“Just wanted to make sure I could still do that.”

“Any time you want.”

Link stepped into the bathroom and, as the door closed, Rhett let out another long exhale, slumping back on the couch. He had never experienced such intense emotions all at once. He felt absolutely exhausted but elated. He thought about everything leading up to this moment. Even the stuff with Rachel, it just helped Rhett realize his feelings were even deeper than he thought. They had jumped off the edge of the “something more” and instead of falling, Rhett felt like soaring. 

Link came out of the bathroom, glasses slightly askew as he ran a hand through his hair. He had changed into a t-shirt and some joggers. He had evidently splashed some water on his face, and he tossed the shirt and khakis on the bed before walking back to the couch, sitting close to Rhett. He slowly put his head on Rhett’s shoulder and once he realized Rhett wasn’t pulling away, he relaxed more into him.

“I know you’re wiped out, but we should probably order some food.”

Link tisked. “Always thinking about food.”

Rhett smiled. “Well, I haven’t been thinking much about food the last couple of days.”

“Me neither,” Link whispered.

“So what do you want?” 

After placing an order for burgers and fries through Grubhub, both men sat in silence. Rhett was enjoying this new closeness with Link but wasn’t exactly sure where to start. They had shared so much individually during the course of their short, intense friendship, but when it came to a collective ‘them’, Rhett didn’t want to do anything to wake himself from this dream. But keeping Link in his life as a ‘we’ was so much more important than his own selfish, singular needs at this moment. He knew there were options, so he went with those.

“Do you want to talk about us or the play first?”

Link looked confused. “The play? What do you mean?”

“When we were...talking. You mentioned trying not to fuck up the play. You know you’re not going to, right?”

Link sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as Rhett gave him a look.

“Be honest with me, Link,” Rhett implored.

Link’s brow knitted in worry and his mouth twitched. Rhett waited. He knew from experience with his therapist, if you waited, the other person will feel the need to fill the silence. Granted, he was usually the one filling the silence, but he desperately wanted to help Link.

“I just,” Link started, picking at his nails. “Logically, I know I’m not bad. Morgan tells me I’m good, you tell me I’m good, everyone tells me I’m good. But I can’t stop the nagging doubt that I feel. That I can do a scene better. That I can deliver a line better. I never had this with other performances.”

“You never had the lead before.”

“Yeah. And I know it’s really Maggie’s story. But it’s still the male lead. And now I feel so much of a connection with Brick. Not just as a character anymore either.”

“What do you mean?”

Link gave a disbelieving smile. “You can’t be serious.”

Rhett’s face gave way to confusion as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Brick is a guy who was in love with another man. A sports star. And he felt like he couldn’t have him.”

Rhett’s eyes widened and squinted shut in quick succession. He groaned theatrically, burying his face in his hands, as Link laughed.

“Oh, my God. We really are clueless,” Rhett said.

“Hey! Speak for yourself.”

“Oh, be honest. Did you know I liked you? Because according to everyone, I was not subtle.”

Link’s eyes widened. “Everyone?!”

“Yeah, that was what Rachel was telling me on the porch that night. That it was obvious to everyone I liked you.”

“Well, it wasn’t obvious to me! I thought you were straight and off-limits. And there was no way in my wildest dreams that I would ever be able to entice you.”

Rhett barked out a laugh. “Entice me? You make it sound like being attracted to the same sex is a trip to the Dark Side.”

Both of them laughed at the parallel, tension melting off of both of them. It happened to come at the right time too as a knock on the door announced their food had arrived.

Link got up to get the food and Rhett wandered to the barstools by the counter. He sat as Link brought over the bags, doling out their orders and grabbing Cokes from the fridge. Rhett bit into the burger, groaning at the taste. He really hadn’t eaten much the last couple of days and the burger felt like the best thing he had put in his mouth in weeks. 

“See?” Link said through his bite. “Always thinking about food.”

“Hush,” Rhett said, tossing a fry at him. “Want to pause the conversation while we eat or do you want to keep talking?”

“Let’s keep talking.”

“Okay, well,” Rhett gulped down his food and took a sip of Coke. “As for your Dark Side comment, I know I’ve been attracted to men so it wasn’t much of a stretch. I’ve just never been attracted to anyone like I am to you though. Male or female.”

Link blushed furiously. “Really?”

“You find that so hard to believe? You’re impossibly handsome. You’re kind when you aren’t acting so distant—“

“I only acted distant because I didn’t know what to do with myself around you. I felt like an idiot for being so attracted to you and thinking you were very much off-limits. But there were times I couldn’t help myself from talking to you.”

“Would you say I was...a distraction?” Rhett wiggled his eyebrows at the word. Link rolled his eyes.

“Yes. And you still are.”

It felt as though everything was brighter for the realizations that were dawning on Rhett. Everything made infinitely more sense now that he was looking at things through a different lens. He noticed a change in Link’s demeanor as well. He seemed looser; happier.

“The night we ran lines?” Rhett asked. “Would you have kissed me if we hadn’t been interrupted?”

“I almost did. But my brain couldn’t stop yelling at me that you’d be disgusted by me.”

“I could never.”

“Mm. It can happen though. It did happen. To me. In high school. I thought the guy liked me. He didn’t.” Link looked away, sadness washing over his face. ”It made those last couple of years really difficult.”

Rhett stood up, wiping his hands and circling the counter. He pulled Link close to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was years ago. I have better friends. More attractive options too.” Link reached up to kiss Rhett. Rhett leaned into it, tasting the ketchup on Link’s lips.

The kiss deepened and Rhett found himself blissfully lost in the sensations of having Link in his arms. He tugged Link’s hips closer as Link’s arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck, pulling him down. Rhett’s hands reached around and cupped Link’s ass. Without another word, he lifted Link and turned to sit him on the counter. He slotted himself in between Link’s legs, his hands finding purchase again on slender hips. Now that there was a more even playing field, they attacked one another’s mouths with a hunger that couldn’t be filled by mere food. Rhett could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably snug. Link’s wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist and, as he pulled, he could feel Link was experiencing the same problem. He moaned, bucking forward slightly.

Link broke away first, and Rhett committed the view to memory. Link’s lips were plump; his glasses perched closer to the tip of his nose. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. He was unbelievably gorgeous and Rhett couldn’t believe how lucky he was to not only see Link like this, but to have made him look this way.

“As much as I want to keep going, and potentially do more,” he said as he pumped his hips forward slightly, “I’m exhausted.”

“I understand.”

“Can you stay?” Link whispered, rubbing his nose against Rhett’s cheek, placing a tiny kiss there.

“I don’t think I ever want to leave.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love to sohox for the heavy lifting on this chapter. You're the best.

Rhett’s eyes opened slowly, his body and mind slow to wake up from what felt like the best dream he’d ever had. But as things came into focus and his senses became aware of what was happening, he realized it wasn’t a dream. Just a new, blissful reality.

After cleaning up, they had pulled Netflix up on Link’s laptop and laid in bed to watch whatever movie they could find. But as Rhett was scrolling through, he looked back at one point to find that Link had fallen asleep. Link’s mouth was slightly hanging open, his brow smooth, his glasses pushed over due to the pillow. But overwhelmingly, Rhett thought Link looked so peaceful as he slept. He collected Link’s glasses, placing them on the nightstand and put the laptop on the floor. He laid down, gathering Link in his arms. He felt the smaller man snuggle into his chest and sigh softly. Rhett let out of sigh of his own, nuzzling into Link’s hair and placing a small kiss there. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Now, in the striking light of morning, things felt as if the rest of his life was just beginning. He was laying in bed, after an incredible night of sleep, with all of the worries and fears he had washing away with every slow, deep breath of sleep Link took. His arms were still wrapped around Link, chest to back, and Link’s legs perfectly molded to Rhett’s. Rhett buried his face in Link’s neck, breathing in his smell, relishing the warmth and the pulse that felt so strong.

Rhett could feel Link stirring at his ministrations, humming quietly as he woke. Link stretched a little before turning over. He blinked slowly a few times, his crystal blue eyes darting as he took in Rhett’s face. His hand came up and rested lightly on Link’s cheek, gasping at the contact. 

“You’re here,” Link whispered, the awe in his voice reflected in his face. Rhett’s heart skipped.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Rhett said quietly as he brought his hand up to sweep Link’s hair back. He then dragged the back of his hand gently across Link’s cheek, neck and arm as it settled back onto its natural resting place on Link’s hip.

Link tilted his chin just enough to close the distance, lips pressing softly, almost shyly over Rhett’s. He breathed out a tiny sigh against Rhett’s mouth, parting just enough for his tongue to moisten his lips. Rhett seized the momentum, letting his own tongue flick out against Link’s mouth, caressing the swell of his bottom lip before running along the seam, asking for permission to be let in. 

Rhett pressed in close, tongue sneaking in to lazily sweep over Link’s while his thumb rubbed hypnotic circles over Link’s hipbone. Link groaned, pressing his hips forward into Rhett’s. Rhett couldn’t help the sound that slipped out at the feel of Link, hard and warm against his thigh. He felt his face burn. This moment was absolutely everything he wanted and thought about, but now that they were here, he wasn’t quite sure how to move forward. There was only one thing he knew for certain. Now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to waste it. 

“Lay back,” he whispered against Link’s mouth, his hand coming up to press his shoulder into the mattress. “Let me look at you.” Link pulled in a long ragged breath before nodding, scooting back along the bed and spreading himself out underneath Rhett. 

“Should I..?” Link trailed off, hands teasing at the hem of his shirt. Rhett nodded emphatically, helping him pull the soft t-shirt up and over his head. 

The moment the cloth was out of the way, Rhett’s hands were on Link, fingertips sliding over his shoulders, his palms caressing Link’s broad chest, tangling in the dusting of hair along his sternum. Desperation filled Rhett; to touch Link, to have every part of him and make him moan. “I’ve thought about this so many times.” His voice was barely a whisper, sweeping both his thumbs down over Link’s abdomen, feeling his muscles flutter along the way until he reached the waistband of his joggers. “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.”

Link whined, pushing his hips up again, his bulge evident under the thin cotton of his pants. Rhett felt emboldened by his reaction, so he slipped his thumbs under the elastic, slowly pulling them down centimeter by centimeter, until Link’s cock smacked back against his pelvis with a heavy thud. 

“Oh.” Rhett’s mouth went dry, looking between Link’s exposed cock, back up to his shy face, the smallest trace of a smirk playing on his lips. They both leaned into each other, sharing an insistent kiss before Rhett broke it off, pressing kisses down Link’s jaw, nipping at the swell of his Adam’s apple, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Link’s chest. He nuzzled his face along Link’s belly, before settling between his thighs, hand wrapping around the base of his cock. 

Link shivered, thighs twitching in anticipation. “Rhett,” he gasped, his voice shredded with lust. “Rhett, have you ever, um...” Rhett shook his head before licking his lips, his breath coming quicker than normal. “If you want, um, I could do this to you instead.” 

Rhett held Link’s gaze, eyes sharp, before leaning in to wrap his lips around the swollen head of Link’s long cock. They both groaned; Link at the overwhelming heat, Rhett at the taste of salty precum beaded on Link’s tip. Link’s fingers gripped the sheets in tight fists as Rhett tried to take more in. Rhett kept one hand firmly wrapped around Link’s base, the other pressing hard against his hip bone, keeping him steady while he worked his tongue along Link’s shaft. Rhett found himself unable to get enough of Link. The taste, the weight against his tongue; it was more than he ever dreamed. He felt perfect.

“Oh, _gosh,_ _Rhett_.” Link was babbling, hips struggling against Rhett’s firm grip. “Oh, please, keep... _oh_ , that feels...” His voice sounded strained, breathless, and every syllable, every shake of his voice slammed into Rhett, lighting every cell of his being on fire. 

He pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, gazing up at Link, trying to catch his own breath. “You taste incredible. And I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the way you say my name.” He pressed wet, filthy kisses along the length of Link’s shaft. “I’ll do this every moment of the day if you keep falling apart like this for me.” He nuzzled his cheek against the head of Link’s cock before taking it back in, sinking as far down onto it as he could stand. 

Link’s hand dropped down to cup Rhett’s jaw, his thumb brushing over the curve of his lips stretched tightly around him. “Rhett, wait…” Rhett could feel the tension building, knew that Link was trying to push him off. “Stop! Please!”

Rhett had barely managed to pull himself off before Link was pushing him onto his back, pulling Rhett’s shirt over his golden curls, and scrambling to work open his jeans. “Link, it’s okay, let me…” Link wasn’t having it, muttering a “no” before he was crushing his mouth to Rhett’s, both of them moaning into each other as he pulled Rhett’s slick, throbbing dick out of his pants. Link kicked off his own joggers while Rhett pushed his jeans down his long legs, repositioning himself back against the headboard, giving Link room to crawl up into his lap. 

Link wrapped his long, strong fingers around both of their cocks, the slide aided on by their joined precum and the slick of Rhett’s spit. “I’ve been dreaming about  _ this _ since the moment I saw you,” Link said, giving a long, slow stroke to Rhett’s cock, eliciting a guttural moan from him. ”The way you smiled, and you were so confident. And when you made eye contact with me? I would have done anything to have you right then and there. Wanted you so bad.” 

Rhett’s mouth fell open with silent pleas for more at every thrust. He couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his hand around them too. Both sets of fingers tangled around each other as they rocked their hips forward and back. He didn’t know where to look. The filthy, obscene image of their tips kissing with every stroke was riveting, but one look at Link’s face, brows knit together, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth was breathtaking. “Kiss me, please,” he whispered like a prayer, afraid to speak too loud, lest he break the spell between them. 

Link pitched forward, falling into Rhett, licking greedily into his mouth, drawing groans from them both. “Wanted this,” he breathed into Rhett’s mouth. “Wanted this so bad. Wanted you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” His hips began to stutter, hand jerking erratically around both of them alone now as Rhett braced both hands on Link’s hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Rhett drank in every curve and dip of Link’s face, every freckle, every eyelash brushing softly against his cheek. He didn’t have to be anything other than himself for Link. And Link never needed to hide who he was from Rhett.

Rhett could feel them both cresting the wave. “You got me, I’m all yours,” he panted. He wasn’t sure who gave in first, he only knew that suddenly there was a rush of warmth, slick and wet between them and he watched Link fall apart on top of him, his mouth open in a silent scream that split into an incredulous smile. He felt the same way like his entire being was shaking apart in delicious ecstasy and exposed in a way he had never been before. The feeling washed over him, large, terrifying, but absolutely incredible. It’s okay, he thought, they’d both be there to put each other back together again. 


	12. Chapter 12

After following one another into the shower, complete with desperate kisses and hands trailing skin, they got themselves cleaned up. Link tossed a pair of boxer briefs and a shirt that was a little too big for him over to Rhett, smiling. As Rhett got dressed, Link headed into the kitchenette.

“Cereal?” he shouted back.

“You mean Mini Wheats?”

“Hey, you don’t mess with a classic,” Link said as he pulled out two bowls and cereal, preparing breakfast for the both of them. Rhett walked the short distance to Link and wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning forward to place his chin on Link’s shoulder. He relished the fact that all the small things he had fantasized about he could now do unabashedly. He could feel Link smile as he continued his tasks, only turning around in order to give Rhett a kiss on the lips before handing over breakfast.

“Thank you,” Rhett said, sitting down at the counter. The memory of the day before flashed in his mind and he smiled. A glance at Link’s flushed face confirmed he also remembered and Rhett dug into his cereal happily. 

“I wish we didn’t have classes today,” Link said. 

“Same. I’m just happy I didn’t have practice this morning.”

“Oh, gosh, I didn’t even think about that.”

Rhett shrugged. “I guess it’s going to be something you’ll need to think about, if you’re going to date the basketball star,” he smirked.

Link’s eyes went wide. He slumped back against the counter, a smile creeping on his face.

“Oh, gosh. Not only am I dating the hottest guy on campus, I’m dating a freaking star.” 

“I’m pretty sure your star is going to burn brighter than mine as soon as people see you in the play.”

Link laughed. “Rhett, you realize that while the theater program’s fans are mighty and dedicated, they are a small group.”

“Okay, then, I’ll make sure to help fill the seats. I can convince some of my friends to come.”

“Seriously?”

“Sure. They’ve been supportive of me through this whole thing. And they probably are dying to meet you.”

Link blushed. “Oh. Uh…”

Rhett smiled lovingly, hoping to put Link at ease. “They know exactly how much you mean to me. They helped talk me down on the way back from the game in Atlanta.” Saying the words sparked the memories of those hours where he didn’t know where Link was and a wave of sadness washed over him.

“Rhett? You okay?” Link asked. It must have been noticeable.

“When you left the party,” Rhett started, his voice cracking slightly, but gaining strength. “I called and texted you. A lot.”

Link blushed and looked down. “I know,” he said timidly. “I was really upset.”

“I know. I understand that.” Rhett took a deep breath and let it out. “Link, I was absolutely terrified. I had no idea where you had gone, you never came back to your apartment…”

“You came here?” Link asked incredulously.

“Babe.” The term of endearment rolled off of his tongue naturally and he mentally clocked Link’s twitch of a smile. “I waited in the parking lot for hours. I didn’t know whether you had gotten into an accident or were murdered by some crazy person. It felt like you had taken my heart with you and I was lost without both of you.”

Link’s face was horrorstruck. “Rhett. I—I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize. I was just so wrapped up in my own pain. I thought you were blissfully happy with Rachel and just trying to make me feel better.”

“At the end of the day, I’d rather worry about you than have fun with anyone else. If that makes any kind of sense.”

Link moved around the counter and, as Rhett turned to face him, settled himself in between the taller man’s legs. His hands came up to cradle Rhett’s cheeks, wiping thumbs across cheekbones, feeling the drag of tears as he did. Rhett hadn’t realized he had been crying. Link leaned forward and pressed a confident, but tender kiss to Rhett’s lips.

“I promise, I’ll never run from you again,” he whispered as he broke the kiss. Rhett sniffled and breathed out a chuckle.

“You better not.” Rhett sniffled again and looked at his watch. “Ugh, I have to go.” He stood, leaning to kiss Link again as he made his way to the door. He swung his bag over his shoulder and prepared to leave.

“See you at 3:00?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

The feeling Rhett had walking into the auditorium was a stark difference from the day before. He felt lighter, and once he saw Link on stage, he felt at home.

Link was flipping through his script as Rhett watched Rachel approach timidly. She tapped Link on the shoulder and he slowly turned around. Rhett watched with a small smile as Link looked passively at Rachel during what he assumed was an apology. Then, Link’s face warmed into a smile and he held out his arms. Rachel flung her arms around his neck and all felt right with the world again.

“Hey, boss,” he said as he stopped next to Stevie who was also watching the exchange. 

“You got everything worked out?” she asked, passing a headset to him. 

“Sure did.”

“Thank God. Now let’s get this show straightened out.”

The rehearsal ran smoothly. It was a double since they weren’t able to properly rehearse the day before. Rhett was able to get a lot of last-minute details ironed out with the lighting team and worked with Gregg to make sure certain cues for the set were finalized. 

He was busy, but he was able to catch his breath for a moment only to lose it watching Link on stage. He was breathtaking and putting so much into his performance that Rhett felt proud.

He watched as Link acted out the scene he had rehearsed with him and he smiled at the memory. But something was nagging him about watching Link this time. 

Eventually, rehearsal wrapped. They were officially a week away from opening night and the adrenaline in the room was high. Rhett was stunned at how much it felt like the same adrenaline in the locker room, but different at the same time. 

He stood in the seats, waiting for Link to get back from changing into his street clothes, when a small blur crashed into his side.

“Rhett!” Rachel exclaimed, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Yeah, man,” Gregg said, hand in the air waiting for Rhett’s, which he gladly gave. “It’s about dang time.”

Rhett blushed. “Yeah, y’all could’ve helped things along, you know?”

“No, we couldn’t,” Gregg said. “It was more entertaining than the play.”

Rachel shot Gregg a look as Rhett laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Link said, as he approached the trio. 

“Gregg putting his foot in it,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Gregg shrugged as Rachel continued. “We’re on our way to Lil’ Dino’s. A bunch of us are going. Want to join?”

Rhett looked at Link, who nodded his approval. “Sure. I need to run by my place first, but we’ll meet up?” he said, looking at all parties who agreed.

“I’ll come with you,” Link said to Rhett, as they made their way out. 

“See y’all in an hour? Maybe two?” Gregg joked.

“Gregg!” Rachel hissed.

Rhett flipped him off as he smiled and continued along with Link. As they pushed through the doors, Rhett’s hand grazed Link’s intentionally, then interweaving their fingers and squeezing tightly.

“I wasn’t sure if you were okay with this,” Link said quietly, rubbing his thumb on the back on Rhett’s hand.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You haven’t dated a guy before. I wasn’t sure…”

“I haven’t dated a guy before, but that doesn’t mean much if I want people to know I’m dating the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Gracious,” Link blushed. “Are you always this saccharine sweet?”

“No, you should see me right after a game. Ain’t nothin’ sweet about me then.”

“Ugh. Gross.” Link laughed.

They walked hand in hand, talking about their classes and making one another laugh. As they approached Rhett’s room, Rhett could feel the anticipation rolling off of Link in waves. To be fair, he felt the same way. Key in the lock, he turned it to open the door and pulled Link in behind him. 

A frantic scramble ended with the door slamming shut and Link pinned against it, Rhett’s mouth working over his neck. Link groaned as he bucked his hips forward, his hands scrambling to find a place on Rhett to land, but enjoying the search. 

Rhett hoisted Link up again, pressing him into the door and thrusting forward to elicit more of the sweet sounds Link made. He was rewarded for his efforts and smiled at the win.

After a minute though, Rhett felt his legs start to burn. As if struck by lightning, he heard a famous line echoing in his head and pulled his mouth away reluctantly from Link.

“Link,” Rhett said, dazed. As his brain processed what it was trying to come to terms with, Link whined and pulled back.

“What?” he panted, his half-lidded eyes scanning Rhett’s face.

“Women weaken legs,” Rhett said.

“Well, I know it’s still new to you, but I’m a guy so…” Link retorted, moving back in on Rhett, but was stopped as Rhett started to lower him down.

“No, Link, it’s a line that was in Rocky, but the team trainers have used it too. It basically means that, like, sex reduces your performance level in sports.”

Link looked confused. “Okay? I don’t know what you’re saying here. Are you not allowed…?”

“No, it’s a myth in sports. But I wonder if it might mean something for you.”

“For me? Why for me?”

“Remember when you said you felt a connection with Brick? Remember why?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, now, unlike Brick, you have me. But what if that weakens the performance?”

“What are you saying?” There was a hint of panic in Link’s voice. Rhett, desperate to avoid any doubts, gathered Link up in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m saying, maybe we don’t do anything until after the show is over.”

Link looked at him wide-eyed. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am. One hundred percent.”

“I’d believe you just didn’t want to sleep with me over that!”

“Oh, no, you have no idea how much I want to sleep with you. Do not even try that. But when you were doing the scene with Alex, it didn’t feel as...electric as it was before.”

Link’s brow furrowed as he obviously was trying to think back to rehearsal.

“I’m just saying, maybe we do that. See how it goes. And then, the night of the final performance—“

“Oh, come on!”

“The night of the final performance,” Rhett said loudly over Link’s protesting as he leaned toward Link’s ear, giving it a lick before growling lowly. “When I finally get my hands on you? After all this time dreaming about it? I’ll fuck you so deeply and desperately, everyone on campus will hear you scream.” He heard Link’s breath hitch and he moaned lightly. 

“Uh, yeah,” Link gulped, taking deep breaths. “Okay.” He locked eyes with Rhett, his eyes blown black. “Can we, uh, can we still make out in this time frame?”

“You better believe it,” Rhett said, affirming his consent with a deep kiss.

“And what about our current situation?” Link said, casting his eyes downward.

“Mm, I think this is the perfect way to seal the deal,” Rhett said as he dropped to his knees.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked into Lil’ Dino’s, about an hour and a half after they left rehearsal. They could hear Gregg’s whoop before they saw them and groaned. They moved toward the table as Rhett heard his name. He looked over and saw his teammates sitting at a different table. 

“You want to come with me and say hi?” Rhett asked Link, a tentative hand on his elbow. Link’s Adam’s apple bobbed rapidly as he nodded. 

“It’ll be okay, Link. Promise,” Rhett whispered as he guided them over. “Hey guys,” he said, a little louder to his friends. “I’d like you to meet Link.”

Rhett had expected a polite response, but he didn’t expect all of them cheering and getting up to meet Link. Shayne even went so far as to go in for a hug to Link’s blush and Rhett’s laughter. 

“Oh, man, it’s so good to meet you, Link,” Shayne said as he released Link. “This guy has been talking about you for weeks now.”

“Oh, he has, has he?” Link said, sending a smile Rhett’s way. It was Rhett’s turn to blush now. 

“Wait a second. I’ve seen you at the last couple of games,” Ian says. “You’re Rhett’s cheering section!”

“Dude, don’t embarrass him. Most people are Rhett’s cheering section,” Damian said. He turned to Link. “Don’t mind Ian too much. He has plenty of time to pay attention to the stands riding the bench.”

“I’m injured!”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, you guys want to join our table?” Link asked, pointing over at the other group. “Plenty of room.”

Shayne cast a glance Rhett’s way who nodded. “Sure, man,” he smiled.

The players grabbed their stuff and followed Rhett and Link over to the theater table.

“Hey guys,” Rhett said. “This is Ian, Damian and Shayne. They’re friends of mine. That’s Rachel, Stevie, Cassie, Gregg, Jordan, Emily, Ellie and Jenna.”

Hellos were exchanges and chairs were found to accommodate the larger group. Somehow, the guys figured out a way to sprinkle themselves within the group rather than stick together. Rhett still found himself next to Link, and as he looked around the table, his cheeks puffed into a big, goofy grin at the sight of his two worlds coming together with a beautiful man by his side.

It couldn’t get any better than this.

* * *

A few nights later, Rhett was laying in Link’s bed, writing in his notebook; Link in the bathroom. He’d been spending nearly every night over at Link’s since the change in their relationship. Although they had been more than frustrated about Rhett’s suggestion, they showed a remarkable amount of restraint in their ardent affections for each other.

“What are you writing in there?” He looked towards the voice that shook him from his focus. Link walked to his side of the bed, wearing only pajama pants. He threw his glasses on the nightstand and crawled in alongside Rhett. Rhett quickly closed the notebook and dropped it on the floor. Link shot a look toward the side of the bed and back at Rhett. Rhett smiled sheepishly and held his arms out to welcome Link into them. Link rolled his eyes and leaned in, his head settling on Rhett’s chest. 

“Is it a journal? If it is, I promise not to pry anymore. Much,” Link said, his fingers lightly gliding over Rhett’s chest as if they were a figure skater on ice. Rhett loved these small touches from Link. Since they had refrained from being intimate, every single one felt like electricity coursing through him, jumpstarting his heart into a rapid tempo.

“No, it’s not a journal,” Rhett said, his own fingers trailing down Link’s arm. “It’s kind of dumb, really.”

“I doubt it’s dumb. You do fairly smart things. Well, not yet,” Link said, as Rhett felt a kiss pressed into his chest. He laughed.

“Speakin’ fairly highly of yourself there. I’m not the one who asked if fruits have vegetables.”

“I was suspending my intelligence!”

“Uh huh. It was trivia night. Not a time to do that.”

Link lightly pinched Rhett as Rhett squeezed him.

“No, it’s just,” Rhett started and sighed, gaining the courage to speak out loud what he’d been working on. “It’s a story.”

“A story?” Link asked, his head adjusting to take in Rhett’s face.

“Yeah. After being on the crew and talkin’ to you about all those old scripts I wrote when I was younger, I guess it got those old creative juices flowing again.” Rhett shrugged. “I had an idea, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I...just started writing.”

Link’s eyes shone with excitement. “Rhett, that’s amazing.”

Rhett blushed under the praise. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“Will you let me read it one day?”

Rhett warred with himself. On one hand, he didn’t want to hold anything back from Link. Link had been so open to Rhett, both as they became friends and then more. On the other hand, the story was deeply personal—it was theirs. In a way, the story  _ was _ like a journal since Rhett had used his own feelings about Link for the protagonist. But Link had a right to know, and to read. Not just as Rhett’s boyfriend, but as the star in his life.

“Why not now?” Rhett said, pulling himself from Link’s grasp. He leaned down, snatching the notebook from the floor and handing it to Link. Link looked at the notebook and back at Rhett in disbelief.

“Really?”

“It’s not done,” Rhett hastily said. “And obviously it’s just me pouring out what I was thinking. And it’s long so I don’t expect you to read it all tonight. And—“

“Rhett.” Link’s voice was firm. “I don’t have to re—“

“No. Go ahead.”

Link took the notebook gingerly and scrambled for his glasses, putting them on. He crossed his legs under him and opened the notebook. Rhett grabbed his phone off the nightstand to occupy his thoughts instead of them drifting to what Link might be thinking.

He snuck glances at Link who seemed deeply engrossed in the story already. Rhett had notes in the margins—for later if he wanted to develop an actual script—and he could see Link’s finger drag from point A to B on each sheet. Eventually, he gasped.

“Is this...me?” Link looked at him, his face blank.

Rhett gulped. “Uh huh.”

Link’s face split into a lopsided smile as he looked back down at the notebook, continuing to read. Rhett let out a silent sigh of relief that Link didn’t seem to mind.

Time passed and Link kept reading. It was getting late and Rhett needed to sleep. 

“Babe?” Rhett asked. Link dragged his eyes from the notebook and looked at him.

“I need to sleep, okay? You gonna keep reading?”

“Yeah,” Link said sheepishly. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Good night.” Rhett said, pressing a kiss to Link’s lips and turning around, nestling into the bed.

“Night,” Link said. Rhett turned his sleep sound app on and fell asleep within minutes, the turn of a page adding to the white noise.

* * *

“Rhett? Rhett?”

Rhett heard Link’s voice before feeling him shaking his arm slightly.

“Mm, Link?” Rhett said groggily. He turned, his eyes squinting against the light. He blinked hard and opened his eyes to see Link, a worried look on his face. He was immediately awake. He sat up, throwing his arms around Link who reciprocated tightly.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

Link pulled away from him slightly. “No, I...I was going to wait until morning, but I couldn’t. I finished reading. What you wrote...”

Rhett blushed and looked away, but Link grabbed his face and waited until eye contact was made again.

“It was so good.”

A smile played on Rhett’s lips. “Really?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Really.”

“So, what’s wrong?”

Link pulled his bottom lip in and his eyes darted from side to side while he still looked at Rhett.

“How much of it is based in reality?”

“All of it.”

Link surged forward, kissing Rhett forcefully. Rhett immediately became pliant under his ministrations, leaning back as Link straddled him. He deepened the kiss and relished the feeling of the slender body under his hands. 

Rhett broke away from Link’s lips, unable to stop himself from dripping kisses down his jawline and neck. Link bucked his hips under the attention.

“I had no idea,” Link whined. “No idea you felt that way for as long as I did. No idea anyone would ever feel like that for me. No idea you could be even hotter than you already are.”

“Believe it. You’re so incredible, I can’t believe you’re real,” Rhett growled.

“I want you so much,” Link said.

The words sparked something in Rhett. “We can’t, baby. We shouldn’t. Not yet.”

Link rolled his hips once more. “You don’t play fair.”

“You’re the one who started this.”

“I never said  _ I _ played fair.”

Rhett groaned as Link’s hands trailed down, palming Rhett’s cock through his pants. His lips found their home on Rhett’s neck, just below his ear.

“Please, Rhett. Let me show you just how much I wanted you,” Link whined. “How much I  _ want _ you.”

With a shuddering ‘yes’ shattering his last shred of self-control, Link dove into making Rhett feel every single emotion that he had when it came to Rhett. Showing him that what Rhett wrote on the page, Link could match him word for word in feeling as he brought Rhett to completion with his mouth. It was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like opening night both snuck up on them and took forever to happen, but it was finally time. In less than an hour, the cast would take the stage for a week of shows. Word traveled fast around campus that basketball star Rhett McLaughlin not only was dating a guy, but the guy was going to be in the upcoming play the theatre department was putting on. Every show sold out, even ones that Morgan reluctantly added. 

Rhett was both excited and nervous about that. On one hand, he was excited that the production was getting recognition and people were coming to see it; to see Link and his friends. On the other, he could sense Link’s increased anxiety. They had abstained from some of the more fun stress relieving opportunities since Link read his story, but Rhett found that he also didn’t mind Link’s zealousness in cleaning when stressed. It was cute.

With a permissive nod from Stevie, Rhett found his way to the dressing room. It was shared among the guys in the production, and as he approached, Alex was walking out.

“I hope you’re here to talk to him, man,” he said, slapping Rhett on the shoulder. Rhett smiled and approached the open door. As he peeked in, he saw Link sitting at the vanity, fingers pressed to his temples as he was focused on the script in front of him. The only movement was the telltale bouncing leg. Rhett stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him, leaning against it.

“Hey, babe,” he said quietly. Link looked up sharply and Rhett didn’t think he’d ever stop losing his breath over Link in contacts, the sharp blue piercing through his heart so cleanly.

“Hey,” Link said as quietly. He sighed as Rhett walked up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Rhett leaned forward, pressing his lips to the crown of Link’s head. 

“You’re going to be amazing.”

Link half-heartedly chuckled. “I wish I had half the confidence you have in me.”

“You do. It’s in there. You just have to believe it,” he said, placing a kiss on his head before meeting Link’s eyes in the mirror. “Now repeat after me.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Rhett, I—“

“Repeat. After. Me.” Link sighed but nodded.

“I’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this.”

“I will do my best.”

“I will do my best.” 

“I believe in myself.”

“I believe in myself.”

“I have an ass that won’t quit.”

“Okay, all right,” Link laughed as he stood. He turned to face Rhett, smiling. “You’re such a dork.” Link rolled up on his tiptoes to kiss Rhett, who smiled under the attention.

“In all seriousness though,” Rhett said. “You know this role forwards and backwards. You’re going to shine so bright out there. We’ve all been lucky enough to see it in rehearsal and now everyone else gets to see it. We all know it. You’re a star, babe. In more ways than one.”

Rhett reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Link, who opened it, his face giving way to confusion as his eyes scanned the document.

“What is this?” 

“I named a star for you.”

“What?”

“Yeah, there’s a website where you can reserve a star? Or something like that. You get to name ‘em. So, I got you a star.”

Link looked stunned. A few moments passed and Rhett worried that it was too dumb.

“It’s really just a silly little th—“

He was quickly silenced by Link’s lips pressing against his, his tongue requesting and gaining access, swiping through possessively. After a few moments of heavy making out, Link pulled back and gazed at Rhett with hooded eyes that shone with unshed tears.

“Thank you,” Link choked out. Rhett grabbed a tissue off the vanity.

“There, there,” he said. “I don’t want Jenna comin’ after me telling me I ruined your makeup.”

Link laughed and let Rhett dab under his eyes. He looked again at the certificate as Rhett finished and kissed him on the forehead. Link looked up at him incredulously.

“The ‘Linkstar’?”

Rhett smiled. “Yep.”

The look on Link’s face shifted into one of adoration. “Why are you so good to me?”

Rhett gazed at him, taking in all of Link. All of his beautiful features; all of the soul bared to him through Link’s eyes.

“Because I love you,” he said simply. Link gasped and smiled as they kissed once more.

“I love you too,” Link said. “So, so much.”

Stevie’s voice crackled through Rhett’s headset. “Ten minutes, guys. Rhett, please get Link to stage.”

“Got it, boss,” Rhett said. “You ready?”

Link let out a forceful exhale. “More than.”

“Okay.”

They walked out of the dressing room, toward the stage. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two not to hold hands as they walked to help build that tension within Link.

Jordan was waiting for them, fake leg cast in hand. 

“Ready, Link?”

Link got into position, laying out on the couch. “Let’s do this.” His eyes never left Rhett’s as Jordan set the cast on. Rhett could feel Link disappearing and Brick taking his place.

“Break a leg,” Rhett said.

“Already did,” Link said, an edge of cockiness in his voice. Rhett smiled and moved off stage to find his position. 

“All right, everyone,” Stevie said through the headset. “Let’s have a good show.” Rhett took a deep breath, and the curtain opened.

* * *

As the curtain closed on the first performance of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, Rhett couldn’t help but cheer. The crowd was applauding loudly and, as the curtain opened again for final bows, he hugged Stevie in excitement. He made his way to the wings to witness Link take a bow with Rachel to thunderous applause. 

As the actors came off stage, the curtain closing once more, Link launched himself into Rhett’s arms, his arms wrapping around shoulders and hugging tightly. Rhett laughed, twirling his love like some sappy cliché.

“That was so incredible! I—I just—“ Link stuttered, his loss for words giving way to joyful laughter. Rhett smiled, his own joy bursting at the seams.

“I’m so proud of you, Link,” Rhett said, leaning in for a kiss which Link responded to hungrily. After a moment, Link broke the kiss to go and change out of his costume. Rhett went to find Stevie and turn his headset in.

“You know,” Stevie said as Rhett gathered up the cords, “if you want to be in the audience for a performance, I think it could be arranged.”

“Really?” Rhett said, unabashed hope in his voice.

“Yep. Maybe mid-week? I know your basketball buddies have an extra ticket,” she smirked. Rhett smiled at the alleged deviousness of his friends.

“You’re the best, boss,” Rhett said, hugging Stevie again.

“I know.”

* * *

Rhett had decided not to tell Link that he’d be in the audience with his friends. He was able to play off the absence backstage as a practice he couldn’t miss. He could tell Link was sad about it, but also understood. Link had become a voracious basketball fan since that game earlier in the month and kept up with how the team was doing. Just as Rhett had supported Link through the production, Link was there for Rhett after every practice and game. 

The auditorium was buzzing when Rhett walked in, his hand clutching a small bouquet of flowers tightly. The buzz had moved off of Link being Rhett’s boyfriend and on to how good the production was. Rachel had gotten an incredible amount of rave reviews, but Link’s performance was moving people to tears. Rhett was excited to see it all unfold.

He, Damian and Shayne found a few seats near the middle of the auditorium. He was grateful for the aisle seat, allowing his long legs somewhere to go. The lights dimmed, and he felt a fluttering in his stomach. He took a deep breath as the curtain opened. As eyes landed on Link, Damian and Shayne gave playful jabs and smacks to Rhett’s arm. He couldn’t hide his smile, even when the woman next to them gazed over, brow furrowed.

Link was breathtaking. Everything Rhett had noticed and loved about his talent was amplified as he watched the play. As they came to the scene with Alex, the anguish on Link’s face pained Rhett. He could feel everything Link was putting out there. He didn’t even notice he was crying until Shayne tapped him with a pack of tissues, from the woman next to them. He took one gratefully and kept his eyes locked on Link.

While Link captivated Rhett’s attention, he couldn’t deny how incredible everyone else was. He thought about all of the work that went into the production. Everything the costume team had done to pull together the incredible outfits. The lighting crew hitting all of the marks. The set design—the set  _ he _ helped build. It felt magical. A different kind of pride swelled through Rhett. He’d helped, in his own small way.

As the curtain closed and the cast took their bows, Rhett turned to Damian and Shayne.

“I’m going to head backstage if you want to meet up at Dino’s after,” Rhett said.

“Don’t give that man a promotion, Rhett,” Damian joked. “It’s Lil’ Dino’s.”

“I’m sorry.” The woman who had been sitting next to them turned toward them. “Did you say you were heading backstage?”

“Oh. Yes, ma’am?”

“Would you mind if I came with you? I’m trying to surprise my son.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Oh!” Rhett smiled. “Who’s your son?”

“Link Neal. The actor who played Brick.”

Rhett’s eyes went wide as Damian stifled a laugh and Shayne’s mouth dropped. 

“Oh, oh, of course,” Rhett stuttered. “I can take you back.”

“Why, thank you,” she said as she moved toward the aisle. Rhett swept his arm forward, allowing her to move ahead while he shared a look with his friends. Shayne mouthed “good luck” as Damian’s resolve broke and Rhett headed up the aisle with Link’s mom.

“I’m Sue, by the way,” she said, extending a hand as they walked.

“I’m Rhett. It’s lovely to meet you, ma’am.”

“Likewise.” Sue eyed Rhett up and down as Rhett guided her to the stage steps. “You are awfully tall, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How tall are you?”

“Six-seven, ma’am.”

“Gracious,” Sue said, placing her hand on Rhett’s arm, stopping them in their tracks. “I’ve never met anyone who was five-nineteen.”

A smile played on her lips as the joke landed with Rhett. He smiled and laughed with Sue.

“That’s a good one,” Rhett said. “I’m stealing that.”

“I’m considering it stolen.”

They made their way to the dressing room, Rhett peeking in quickly to make sure everyone was decent before knocking on the door. Link looked up in the mirror and gave a surprised smile.

“Rhett!” he exclaimed as he twirled around. Rhett did a terrible job hiding his smile as Sue stepped in next to him and Link’s face went slack.

“Mama! Wha—how—"

“Hi, baby,” Sue said as she took Link into a big hug. Link’s eyes went wide as he stared at Rhett, who couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “You were so wonderful!”

“Thank you, Mama. But I thought you were scheduled all week.”

“I pulled some strings and wanted to surprise you. Surprise!”

“I can safely say I am surprised,” Link said, a content smile on his face. 

Sue turned to Rhett. “Well, what are you waiting for? You gonna give him that bouquet you’ve been strangling?”

Both men looked at each other and at Sue, who laughed. 

“Oh, baby, I had an idea of who you might be when your friends were pokin’ at you. But I definitely knew watching you watch my boy.”

Rhett and Link both blushed at the admission. Rhett smiled and handed Link the flowers, who brought them up to smell, the same blissed-out smile on his face.

“Now. Will y’all let me take you to dinner so I can see my baby and get to know Rhett here?”

* * *

Dinner with Link’s mom had been fun, but both breathed a sigh of relief when she left; Rhett for adequately impressing her and Link for the ending of awkward childhood stories. The rest of the week and performances went smoothly; Rhett working backstage for the rest of the shows and no more surprise appearances from parents.

Rhett had been antsy the whole day of the last performance. There was a wrap party afterward that would have been considered fun had Link not spent the morning whispering filthy things in Rhett’s ear about what would happen after the party. 

He was nervous, anxious, excited, horny—all of those feelings that had been long simmering underneath the surface in anticipation of sex with Link were finally bubbling over.

He had done research on what could and would be expected when it finally was going to happen. But no amount of webpages read could prepare him for the reality and he knew it in his bones. And his boner.

As the curtain closed on the final performance and Link bounded off the stage and into his arms, Rhett smiled. He was ready for his own private performance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sohox for writing the spice to my sweet. I adore you.

There was a frenzy of activity backstage as the cast got out of their costumes and crew turned in all of their radios to Stevie. Everyone trickled out to the stage for Morgan’s final speech, but barely anyone paid her any mind. The destination was Rachel’s for the wrap party and no one wanted to wait much longer.

The production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof was over and everyone was free to go. As Rhett followed his friends and boyfriend out of the auditorium, he couldn’t help but be grateful that the easy ‘A’ he’d expected from the class led to so much more.

He and Link had promised one another they’d stick around the party for an hour, no more than two. It felt long enough to make an appearance, but also fly by so they could make their way back to Link’s. They also promised one another only one drink.

They all converged on Rachel’s around the same time, desperate to start the party. Rachel had extended invites to other friends of hers and Rhett’s basketball buddies. When Rhett arrived, he saw her and Damian talking in the kitchen and smiled.

As they had done the last time Rachel had a party, they made the rounds, silently communicating with one another when it was time to move onto the next group. But as time passed, Rhett was getting more excited that this party would be ending with him going home with Link rather than him running away.

Finally— _ finally _ —Link stood on his tiptoes and leaned into Rhett’s neck.

“You ready to get out of here?” he asked, a small lick to Rhett’s ear. Rhett shuddered. 

“Hell yes.” He grabbed Link’s hand, ghosted their way out of the apartment and practically sprinted to Rhett’s car.

* * *

Since they had abstained from any kind of intimacy since the night Link read Rhett’s story, both were tightly wound as Link unlocked the door to his apartment. Link stepped into his apartment quickly as Rhett rushed in, pushing the door closed and Link against it, tension snapping with the lock clicking in place.

Hands raced over their bodies, stripping off jackets, kicking off shoes, but lips never leaving one another. Their teeth clicked together in a desperate need for one another. It was overwhelming and Rhett needed to slow down, otherwise he wouldn’t last long. 

“Babe, babe,” he said, slowing their kisses and placing his hands firmly on Link’s hips. “Wait. Slow down. We’ve got all night.”

“I’m tired of waiting,” Link said, his head falling back against the door in frustration.

“I know, me too. But at least give me a chance to  _ look _ at you.” He pushed Link’s slim body back, giving himself a second to breathe. He looked, taking in Link’s chest rising and falling with heaving breaths. He was the most beautiful creature Rhett had ever laid eyes on. ”I’ve thought about this for so long. I can’t believe we’re actually here,” Rhett whispered.

Link nodded, the look on his face giving Rhett the feeling that Link felt the same about him. It was that of a starving man about to devour his first meal. That revelation lit a fire in his belly, engulfing him whole in a warmth he’d never experienced before. 

His thumbs found the hem of Link’s shirt, sneaking under and teasing at the delicious curve of his hip bones. Link’s breath hitched and Rhett smiled. “That tickle? I wonder where else you’re ticklish.” 

The tiny gasp of his name falling from Link’s lips was everything Rhett had ever wanted. His cock ached, and finally, Rhett pulled Link’s shirt up and over his head, revealing the prize for his patience. 

“Link,  _ fuck. _ ” His fingertips roamed over the flat plane of Link’s belly, the taut muscles rippling under the attention. “You’re so damn beautiful, baby. I can’t believe I get to touch you like this.”

“Please, Rhett.” Link whimpered, hands in fists at his sides. “Don’t make me wait any more.”

Rhett pulled Link forward, bringing his chest flush to his own body. “You’ve been so good, Link. So patient. I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve.” He caressed Link’s body, his big hands on his belly, up his chest, sliding back behind his neck to curl into the short hair at his nape, tugging gently. “I just need you to wait a little bit longer for me. Can you do that, baby? I promise to make it worthwhile.”

Link whimpered, pressing his pelvis forward into Rhett’s, nodding fervently. “It already has been.” 

Rhett shuddered; those words were music to his ears. He pulled his own shirt up, over his head, and when Link’s impatient fingers reached out to touch him, he gasped at the contact. His hands found their way down to Link’s toned thighs, hoisting him up into his arms so that he could carry him to Link’s bed. Link wasted no time, mouth finding Rhett’s neck, his cheeks, peppering kisses along the curve of his mouth. They were both dizzy with lust, and when they finally reached their destination, they tumbled into the waiting bed together. 

Rhett paused to press his forehead to Link’s, brushing their noses together softly. “I’m  _ so _ freakin’ proud of you, baby. You were amazing. Every performance was better than the last. And I’m not the only one who couldn’t take their eyes off of you.” He pressed sweet, soft kisses to Link’s face. “I don’t know how anyone could. Fuck. Look at you.”

Rhett pulled himself away to gaze down at Link’s waiting body. His chest was heaving with each breath, cock pressing hard against the zipper of his pants. Rhett felt a shiver just looking at every bit of Link.  _ Mine _ , he thought to himself, a small thrill of possession coursing through his veins as he reached a hand forward to trail his fingertips from Link’s sternum, over his belly, pressing his palm to the tent in the front of his pants. 

“Rhett, c’mon,” Link whined again, bucking his hips up into Rhett’s hand. 

Rhett chuckled as he sank to his knees in front of Link. This went so much further than just trying to please Link. Rhett wanted him to know just how beautiful he thought he was; how impossibly sexy he was. He wanted Link to know just how much he worshipped every inch of him. He brought his hands up to the belt at Link’s waist, undoing it quickly with fingers that felt more sure than he himself would’ve ever imagined. Link sucked in a sharp breath when Rhett popped open the button, finding the tab of the zipper to pull it down as well. 

“Been waiting for this, Link.” Rhett pulled the clothing over Link’s bony hips until they were off and out of the way. Link was fully exposed in front of him, and Rhett felt like he’d never get over how perfect Link was to him. For him. His eyes met Link’s, both of their gazes burning hot into each other. He leaned forward, hands on each of Link’s knees, and slowly, he pushed them apart until he could settle between them. Link propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch. His pupils were nearly black with desire as he stared down, watching Rhett intently. 

Rhett kissed a path up Link’s inner left thigh, starting at his bony knee, nipping and sucking all along the way at the smooth skin dusted with hair. Link’s hard cock stood at attention, ready for inspection, twitching every time Rhett’s teeth made contact with his heated flesh. “Hm,” Rhett teased. “Ticklish here. Oh, here too.” Link whined again, hips grinding against the bed. Rhett finally reached his destination, nosing along the base of Link’s cock, breathing him in deep. “Like that, don’t you?” He asked, words whispered hot against Link’s overly sensitive flesh. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Rhett’s mouth made contact with the shaft of Link’s hard dick. He pressed kisses along the considerable length, a teasing tongue snaking out to feel the throbbing vein along the side. He made his way all the way up, finally reaching the tip, and just as he was about to sink his mouth on it and claim his prize, Link stopped him.

Link’s breathing was erratic, he wrapped his hands around Rhett’s upper arms, pulling his boyfriend closer. “C’mere. I don’t want this to be over before we even get started. I want to feel you.” Rhett followed his lead, allowing Link to push him back onto the bed. 

He laid back, letting Link pop open the button of his pants and drag them, along with his underwear, down his body. Link stood back, admiring Rhett’s toned physique as he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. Rhett felt hot under the attention and his cock twitched, aching. “Gosh, Rhett,” Link whispered. He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. 

Rhett felt like he was ready to cum just thinking about what would happen next, but when Link crawled toward him, making his way up his body, then straddling his lap, Rhett’s brain felt like it was getting a fix that only Link could give. Link leaned over him, body so close he could feel his body heat, but not quite close enough to be touching. “Do you realize how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands off of you? To make my dreams reality? I’m making my dream come true, Rhett. You touched me however you wanted, but now it’s my turn, okay?”

Link sat back, ass firm against the tops of Rhett’s highs. He let his hands roam over Rhett’s chest, his blunt nails gently gliding along his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Rhett’s cock was throbbing, already leaking against his stomach. He wanted Link to touch him, but at the same time, he was afraid if he did, it would all be over. He closed his eyes, taking gulping breaths to try to regain control over his own body. 

“Rhett,” Link’s voice was low, deeper than normal, crackling over the word as if it lit Link on fire. “Look at me, please. I want you to watch me.” 

Rhett bit his lip, hard, nodding his head as he pried his eyes open just in time to watch Link place the condom packet between his teeth, tearing it open in one smooth move. 

“You’re a lot bigger than my fingers.” The coy smile on Link’s face was pure filth, bottom lip bruised, slicked with spit from where he’d been sucking it into his own mouth. “You’re bigger than any of the toys I have, too.” 

Rhett’s brain registered the word  _ toys _ and stored it away for later. For now, he needed to get back to the idea of  _ fingers.  _

“Gonna need to take it a little slow at first, okay?” 

Rhett nodded, watching with rapt attention as Link rolled the condom down Rhett’s throbbing shaft, using both hands to firmly stroke over it, securing it in place. He pinched the tip of the condom with a wink before popping open the bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous pour into his hand, recapped it and tossed it over on the side of the bed. He wrapped his hand around Rhett’s cock again, coating him with one, two flicks of his wrist. Rhett watched him as he let go, using the same hand to reach behind himself and down between his legs. Rhett could see his hand teasing along his own crack. Rhett groaned at the sight. “Baby, oh gosh, I wanna watch. I wanna see you touching yourself,” he pleaded.

Link looked up at him, eyes hooded. He used his clean hand to cup his own cock and balls, pulling them up to clear the view of his puckered hole. “What, this?” he asked, sinking two fingers in at once. He and Rhett groaned at the same time, Rhett leaning forward, putting his hands on Link’s knees, spreading them just a little further to open Link up even more. 

“I’ve been working myself open every night after we talk. Wanted to make sure I’d be ready for you. You’re so big. I’m probably still gonna be really tight, but…” He did his best to pull his two fingers apart inside of him, his hole reflexively opening just a little further. He looked up at Rhett, their faces now incredibly close. “Please, Rhett. I’m ready. I’ve been ready for so long.”

“No more waiting.” Rhett didn’t recognize his own voice, gruff with want and desperate to finally stop denying themselves. 

“No more waiting.” Link pulled his hand away, wiping it clean on the cloth of his duvet. He placed both hands on Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett pulled Link’s hips forward, steadying him right above Rhett’s waiting cock. Rhett lined himself up as they locked eyes. He pressed their foreheads together again, noses brushing against each other so intimately. 

The moment he felt the head of his cock breach the tight ring of muscle into Link’s impossibly warm body, Rhett knew things in his life would never be the same. There would never be any going back to a time before he knew what Link felt like from the inside as they worked him down, where he knew the sound Link made as he sank fully onto Rhett’s cock. They’d have this moment between them forever. The rest of his life was beginning all over again with a new level of intimacy he had craved so much, and now that it was here, it was perfect.

“Link,” he whispered, the word loaded with every feeling he couldn’t voice.

“Rhett,” Link whispered back, his breath ghosting over Rhett’s mouth, filling the space between them even further. 

Rhett placed one hand on the small of Link’s back, the other on the back of his neck, and held their bodies close as Link began to move on top of him. He’d never felt anything so overwhelming before. He wasn’t inexperienced, but nothing had ever felt as hot, as tight. He’d never felt so close to another person as he did now, holding Link as they built up speed, still going slow, but thrusting against each other. Every thrust felt like a wave of sensation and Rhett was ready to drown.

Link, meanwhile, was doing his part to bring Rhett closer and closer to edge, dragging his fingernails across Rhett’s broad shoulders, kissing and sucking his way down Rhett’s neck. The noises he made were like music to Rhett’s ears. Filthy, decadent music.

“Wanna be inside you forever, you’re so perfect,” Rhett murmured, pulling Link’s face back to his. ”How do you do it? How do you make things so much better?”

Link kissed him harder, his body clenching around Rhett and grinding his hips. Link’s cock was trapped between their bellies, leaking from the tip, and Rhett couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel pressing deep inside his own body. The thought slammed into him, a wave of heat radiating from his belly to every nerve in his body. He cried out against Link’s mouth, cock spasming inside Link’s tight passage. “Fuck, baby,  _ I’m cumming _ ,” he whimpered, pressing a hand at Link’s hips to hold him down on his lap as his other hand came to stroke Link. The angle changed and he felt himself press hard against something deep inside Link, and his boyfriend’s sweet, hot body lurched. Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck as his cock pulsed, painting both their chests with ropes of white, leaving him shaking in Rhett’s arms. 

After a few moments, Rhett gingerly moved, pulling himself carefully out of Link and maneuvering him to the side as Rhett got up. Link whined at the loss, but Rhett leaned forward, kissing him.

“I’m just getting a towel and getting rid of this. I’m coming right back,” he said, as he pulled off the condom, tying it off and moving to the bathroom. As he grabbed the towel and gave it a quick shake under the faucet to get it wet, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was wild, cheeks flushed, marks on his neck and shoulders. But the smile on his face was different than he’d seen before. It was small, but serene; a smile he would see in the movies described as pure joy.

He smiled harder at the thought as he turned the water off, wiped himself off and went back to Link, who was now sprawled on his back, spread eagle, a similar smile across his face. Rhett gently wiped Link down, tossing the towel into the corner as he pushed Link over a little to climb back into bed. As Rhett settled, Link turned back into him, nestling down into Rhett’s chest, pressing a kiss there. 

Rhett breathed deeply, letting all of the emotions wash over him. He never thought it could be like this, but now that it was, he couldn’t imagine anything different.

“What are you thinking about?” Link whispered.

Rhett smiled. “How happy I am.”

He could feel Link smile. 

“I know the feeling.”

“Think about it. A failing grade led to all of this. To you. You found me in all of this. It just felt easy to be all the things everyone wanted me to be. But you just wanted me to be who I was. And, with you, I feel like so much more. A better me.”

Link tightened his hold on Rhett, nuzzling in. 

“I never imagined that this would happen.”

“What?”

“Being so close to someone that they feel like an extension of myself. Even before anything romantic happened, I always figured I’d be some kind of...misfit, I guess. Never quite right in whatever place I found myself. Never finding anyone who could like me for me. Least of all, someone who could love me the way you do.”

“I do, you know. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too. So much.”

“Now there’s no play. No more performances, no rehearsals. No more Brick. Just Link and Rhett. The roles of a lifetime. What happens next?”

“I can think of a few things,” Link said, pressing a kiss to Rhett’s chest.

Rhett chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Link’s head. As he pulled away, his eye spotted something.

“Link?”

“Hm?”

“I think you might have a gray hair.”

“What?!”


	16. Chapter 16

_ One Year Later _

Rhett left the locker room, giving a quick wave over his shoulder to his teammates. As he gazed around the hall, his eyes settled on Link, who was leaning against the wall, typing something out on his phone. Smiling, Rhett walked over and placed a kiss on Link’s head.

“Hey, babe. Ready?” Rhett asked.

“Yep, let’s go,” Link said, picking up his bag and intertwining his fingers with Rhett’s. A gentle squeeze of the hand and they were off to the auditorium.

The last year had been tremendous for both of them. Link, boosted by the confidence gained from playing Brick, continued to audition for roles in school productions, but also at the local playhouse. He ended up landing the role of Tony in West Side Story at Theatre Raleigh over the summer, shutting down Rhett’s joke about going celibate again with a firm no and a tumble in the bed. Link found himself in demand throughout the theatre community soon after and even had a small fanbase that was growing. 

The NC State Wolfpack had made it to the NCAA Championship game, beating out Duke to win it all. But the best prize for Rhett wasn’t necessarily holding the trophy or the confetti raining from the rafters. It was seeing Link after the game had ended, enveloping him in his arms and kissing him senseless. The sex that night was a phenomenal, very, _very_ close second. 

Winning had been thrilling and relieving all at once. Rhett had done it; he brought home a championship. With the final buzzer, it felt as though he had been broken free from whatever bonds or contract the goal had on him. Going into his senior year, he felt lighter. He was still dedicated to the team, but now, there was so much more.

After talking with his parents, Rhett changed his minor to creative writing, making up some ground with classes over the summer. He stayed the course with an engineering major as a fallback plan rather than the anticipated goal, which his father still hoped for. 

As for their relationship, Rhett and Link flourished. They had moved in together during the summer and fell into domestic bliss easily. Rhett learned how to cook from a few classes on campus as Link happily handled the cleaning, all while playfully blaming Rhett for his early gray hairs. Link could be found at every single home basketball game just as Rhett found himself working crew for the school productions Link was a part of. As soon as they both graduated, they were going to move out to California so Link could pursue acting and Rhett could write.

Now, as they were walking to the auditorium, they were chatting about Link’s senior film project.

“You should have seen Alicia, Rhett. I’ve never seen anyone run so fast. I almost couldn’t keep up!”

“Were you still able to get the shot?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve got to stabilize it to make sure. There’s only so much jostling the rig can handle.”

“Mm.”

“Hey. You ready for tonight?”

“I think so? I’m really nervous.”

“It’s going to go so well, Rhett. I know it. Plus, I hear there’s a pretty decent actor in it.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t call Rachel ‘pretty decent’, babe. She’s actually really good.”

“Shaddup, man,” Link laughed. 

Rhett laughed along with him as they walked towards the auditorium doors. As their laughter died down, he stopped Link with a gentle tug of his hand. They stood there, Rhett silently staring at the doors as Link stared at him. 

“You going through your mantras?” Link asked. 

“I was just thinking about the first time walking through these doors. That first day of rehearsal for me on Tin Roof. The first time I met you. It changed my life then. Walking through tonight might change it all over again.”

“Rhett, look at me,” Link implored, tugging Rhett to face him. Rhett sighed and turned, as Link took both of his hands. “Tonight’s going to be amazing. What you wrote--it’s incredible. I love it. Rachel loves it. Morgan loved it so much, it’s the featured student short. That never happens for a first-time submission. Your parents are going to see just how talented you are off the court. Everyone is. Now repeat after me.”

“Link…”

“Repeat. After. Me.” Rhett sighed but nodded.

“I am a talented writer.”

“I am a talented writer.”

“I belong here.”

“I belong here.”

“I believe in myself.”

“I believe in myself.”

“I am hot as fuck.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Hey!” Link said as Rhett leaned down to kiss him. Rhett felt his heart warm at the touch as he gathered Link in his arms. In the back of his mind, he was aware of how important this moment was, how it was burning itself into his brain as one he would revisit from time to time. A reminder that true happiness exists and, for him, it was being with and being loved by Link.

They broke the kiss, both a little breathless. Rhett pressed his forehead to Link’s, sealing the memory in. 

“Ready?” Link asked. Rhett smiled.

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s curtain. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who came along for this ride. It’s been a blast.
> 
> Again, my deepest appreciation and thanks to sohox for writing the spice to my sweet and apparentlynotreallyfinnish for her beta skills. I love you both.


End file.
